Love of many kind
by Silver Cream
Summary: Drabbles/Oneshots on pairing Shizaya and Izuo. Mainly 'T' rated.
1. Simple kiss

**_Simple kiss_**

As both the blonde and informant gazed deep into the others eyes, their faces were so close that their noses almost brushed pass each other, so close till they could feel the breath against their faces. But they didn't mind, only continued to lock onto each others gaze; one tried to decipher the thoughts which swirled in those crimson eye while the other tried to catch the desperateness within those mocha brown eyes.

The blonde inched his face even more closer to the informant, taking in deep breath of his scent; it had the smell of mint and something else which he couldn't seem to tell. But he didn't mind because this scent was unique and different, so Izaya.

Low chuckles could be heard and when he saw the smile one Izaya's face, Shizuo's face began to turn red as he tries to pull away. However, the firm hands on his shoulder drew him so close that their lips touched. Izaya couldn't help but to wonder how could Shizuo's lips be so soft like marshmallows, but chose not to ask.

And just like what the blonde did, Izaya did the same; took a deep breath of Shizuo's scent which smelled like sweet caramel and cigarettes before he closed his eyes. When Izaya lifted his lips off the blond's, he wondered if it was disappointment that flashed through those mocha orbs. With a grin, Izaya rested his forehead onto Shizuo's and watched a smile tug along the blonde's lips.

Both of them remain in this position for who knows how long, feeling each others presence with bliss, watched and thanked the world for bring each other into this world.

"I love you." the informant gave Shizuo a genuine smile as he watched in amusement at how fast the blonde's cheek turn into a darker shade of red. Embarrassed, this had to be what the blond was feeling. "Love you..." He murmured once again, voice holding such a strong emotion despite how soft it was.

"Yeah..." Shizuo whispers back, knowing that unlike the informant, he didn't have the courage to say such words. But he hopes that in the future, he would have gain the power, the right to say such words without any doubts.

With those final words, they both brought their lips closer to the other till they touched once more, feeling the warmth of each others.


	2. Painful heat

**_Painful heat_**

The pain overwhelmed his senses; made every breath scarred like an innocent hand scorched by the blazing flame, made each tears drown and rip his apart remaining conscious. The lump within had a living pulse; one that throbbed like a beating heart and burst with life.

Hands which moved in the shadow tries to break free from this nightmare, only to be caught and gripped with chilling coldness. Whispers blew, clawed it's venomous into his mind, soaked his flesh with more rush of blood. The warmth in the contrasting cold showed the marking of the end with the beginning.

Vibration of low distasteful growl were easily replaced with whimpering misery. The shadow cast between duo danced gracefully under the gentle moonlight's gleam. Screeches from a distance sang their songs of horror while the chatters played like an instrument leading to his doom and the vulpine cunning's success.

Frozen emotion against the contract made it shiver. Each push away brought only more plague of torment; made him fall deeper into this whirlpool of unneeded pleasure and pain. Beliefs were washed away as the resistance broke apart together with the firm will uprooted.

With the final push, his sight was hazed and the only things his mind registered was that supercilious smirk and fiendish claim before he shut his teared eyes in empty anguish:

"_You're my broken toy.."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

...err...smut...I guess...orz (first time writing such thing and it turned out so very weird...)


	3. He hates the rain

**_He hates the rain_**

Izaya doesn't know why, but he hated the rain; loathe the way it fell onto the ground, abhor each pattering sound it made against the window, detest the humid scent of the earth in the aftermaths. There were many reasons which he would love to speak of, but wouldn't as it was a waste of his precious time which could be spent on his beloved humans instead.

However, sometimes Izaya couldn't help but to wonder if the main reason he hated the rain was because of that blonde.

The more he thinks about it, the more it makes sense. The informant hated how whenever it rained, Shizuo would always have that longing look on his features; it made him look at peace and brought the blonde away from the thoughts of him being someone which held onto a strength that no man should have.

That was why whenever it rained during high school, Izaya would do everything he could to annoy the blonde; irritate Shizuo to the extreme and destroy the time of peace he could have with the rain. Izaya made the blonde chase after him in the rain, watched as each property of the public was ripped apart by the blonde who had ended up with an insane look on his face.

But now as the informant thinks, he wondered if it was because he was jealous. Izaya was sure that the blonde would never smile when he was insight. But he was wrong as he remembers seeing the blonde smiling once; not to anyone, not to him but to the rain. That was why Izaya agrees that the more he thinks about it, the more ridiculous he felt.

It was almost as if he was jealous of the rain. Izaya could remember the sensation of something swelling in him when he saw the blonde smile. He knows that it was like a burning magma that bubbled inside him, made him was to destroy the clouds in the sky.

Oh how he wished at that time – when he first saw the blonde smile– it was someone. If only it had been so, it would have been much more easier for Izaya to crush this person, break them before pushing everything to the blonde's fault for smiling and saying things which he could make the blonde hate him even more.

Izaya heaved out a sigh as he moves himself away from the window which the rain could be heard splattering against.

"A smile...hmm?" Izaya murmurs as he stares at the computer screen. "Human's really are ridiculous, aren't they? Falling for someone over something so small, something which holds no value in this world."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

I'm not sure if Shizuo even likes the rain, but let's just roll with this since I had the fic. 'Goodbye' in mind while I typed this. But in no way is this related to that fic.


	4. Bath time song

**_Bath time song_**

When it first started, the blonde didn't say anything about it –no matter how much it seemed to annoy him. But now it had gone from plain annoying to ridiculously ridicules that it got onto Shizuo's nerves and made him want to yell at that annoying flea.

"_Human~ I love them all~~"_

Gritting hard onto his teeth as he tries to hold back the urge of yell or throwing something at that bloody flea, telling himself that the flea had his reason for doing so and that it wasn't to annoy him. The blond tried to fill his mind with _time _both had spend not so long ago; each moan that slipped out the flea's mouth, the tightness he felt.

It might have made him feel like a pervert to remember of all those, but it was either this, or he'll have to break the bathroom door and threaten to kill that flea if he continued what he did every single time after they finished making love with each other.

"_Love humans, all so sweet and foolish~~ But I still love them. L.O.V.E!"_

His eyes twitch when that voice could be heard singing louder and louder before hitting the perfect pitch. 'So sweet and foolish'? What the hell was that suppose to mean? Shizuo reached out to grab the pillow press it hard onto his head before he pulled the blanket over his head.

"Annoying...so fucking annoying..." the blond growled as he hears the shower being turned off and more singing from that annoying man. Even the pillows and blanket couldn't keep that annoying singing away, what was he going to have to do now?

"Don't listen to that singing. Focus on something else...something else..." He mumbled and shut his eyes tightly, grabbing tightly onto the pillow. Before he knew it, he was recalling every detail of what happened not so long ago; more vivid than compared to the earlier one.

"_Mmm...down there...Shizu-ch–ah!" Izaya let out a moan as he continued to trust deeper into the man below him, rubbing against the informant's sweet spot. The sight of the informant pink stained face and tears which dusted his eyelashes made Shizuo's heart flutter._

_Cute, was what he thought as he picked up the pace, groaning at the pleasure he felt. Pulling the informant closer, he pressed his lips onto the other man's lip as he waits for the man to open up. The blond could feel a smirk tugging along Izaya's lips before he opened up and let the fight for domain begin. Just as–_

"Oya oya, Shizu-chan can't sleep?" Shizuo's eye shot wide open before he shot to the informant a death glare. The look it held almost seemed ten times more intense then when the blonde was yelling while chasing after Izaya.

The informant seemed rather taken back for a short moment before he noticed the slight pink which dyed the blonde's face. A grin slowly creep onto Izaya's face as he took slow but 'predator' like footsteps toward the bed, eyes gleaming as they sent the chills down Shizuo's spine.

"You still want more, don't you?" Izaya whispers into the blonde's ear. Shizuo's face turned as red as an apple before he grabbed the pillow and aim to throw it hard into the black haired man's face. Luckily, Izaya ducked and pushed the blonde back down onto the bed.

"_My turn now_" The informant blows as a sinister smirk could be seen.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Is it just me or does everyone think that Izaya _would_ sing a song to declare his love for humans?


	5. Silent confession

**_Silent confession_**

A smile creeps onto the informant's lips as he watched _that_ monster in that alley, hidden by the shadows of the buildings. Izaya stuffed his hands into his pocket before he began to skip his way towards the dark alleyway, ready to 'greet' the blonde monster. As he approached closer, he could see quite an amount of cigarettes which gathered around the blonde's shoe.

The air was filled with the thick scent of tobacco. Izaya grimaced in disgust, wondering how people could even bear to smoke. But he shook the urge of turning around and let the chance of pissing the blonde slip away. It would have been too much of a waste; after all, it wasn't as if he always had the chance to piss the blonde off whenever he wanted, right?

Nope, that was a lie; it was just that the temptation to piss off a monster like Shizuo didn't come as often.

Just as the informant was about to say something, Shizuo stopped him. "Get your fucking ass out of 'bukuro now flea…" Izaya didn't know how the blonde knew that it was him, but Shizuo just did. However, there was something strange the informant noticed about the blonde as soon as he _mumbled_ what he did.

It didn't hold onto the usual 'killer' intent in the voice, neither the anger. Also, unlike the usual, Shizuo mumbled instead of yelling and glaring at him. The blonde continued to stare at the wall before him, eyes hidden by his blonde hair and shades. It was almost as if the blonde couldn't give a damn about the very man he hated the most.

"From what you've just said, I would give you a mark of two out of a million." Izaya sighs, never taking his eyes off the blonde just in case the blonde would suddenly attack him.

"Shut up and get out."

There it was once again, that nonchalant voice. For once, Izaya couldn't help but to feel as if the both of them had swap roles; Shizuo being the one who was screwing with his mind by showing no interest. Low and amuse chuckles from the informant could be heard before he closed in to the blonde.

"Let me guess, something happened." Izaya says as he lean his back against the wall, ignoring the low growl from the blonde. The informant knows that Shizuo wouldn't attack him anytime soon as he was too drawn in by something that must have happened. "So what did you do this time? Hurt someone? Broke some stuff? Oh! Or was it this, you _killed_ someone?"

After saying that last sentence, Izaya started to feel more like how he usually was and that the blonde was beginning to be himself. But he was mistaken about thinking that the blonde was back to the usual.

"I might be a monster, but I didn't kill anyone. Never did, never will."

"Hmm~" The informant hummed in a mocking tone before adding in, "Never will? How can you be sure you won't? If you are sure, then isn't it like saying that you won't kill me?"

Izaya had meant it as a provocation, to poke and annoy the blonde. However, Shizuo only stared at him through his shades before he whirled around and began to walk away. This action itself shocked the informant; Izaya couldn't believe that the blonde had simply turn a blind eye at an obvious 'insult' from him. Shouldn't Shizuo be yelling and cursing before chasing all around Ikebukuro till Izaya somehow escapes again?

"Oi!"

"Maybe it's true that I won't be able to kill you too." Shizuo turns his head around to face the informant, looked at the confusion which showed on Izaya's face. With a small smile, he turns back and slowly fade back into street. "After all, I guess 'hate' does mean 'love' for me..." The blonde whispers softly to himself in the street which he was sure the chattering would drown his silent confession.


	6. False mask

**_Fake mask_**

'_Everyone wears a mask; no one is who they seem to be._'

That was something the informant believes in as he was the same. The mask he wore was one that made it seem as though he knew about everything and had the ability to read the minds of every single people he crossed. The very mask which made people think that he held onto a god-like complex and be hurt mentally.

But they were all lies; none were true. If that mask of his was torn apart and he would be raw for the world to see. And only then would they see that he was the opposite.

Behind that mask of his, Izaya was a man who couldn't understand why things were the way they are. Couldn't figure out what each individual he met had going on in their mind. That was why he chose to become an informant; it was a job that he had believed could teach him the ways of the world. However, he was wrong; all this job he had was to provide him with even more question with or without the old questions he had being answered.

No matter how much questions he had, how much things he couldn't seem to understand, there was one thing he knows of; that he mustn't take down the masks of his. The informant was already too far out to reveal who he really was in this world. But one way or another, he couldn't help but to let things slip by.

ooooo

At first, when Shizuo heard those bunch of ridicules words which forms into sentences he couldn't comprehend, the blonde had came to the conclusion that the flea had been screwing with his mind once again; indirectly tell him that he had a brain sized of a pea. So he forced that flea to shut by letting out another roar –which echoes down the alley and through the streets– before he threw the sign he had been holding onto.

However, as the words that flea spoke repeat like some kind of broken recorder in his mind, they began to make more sense. In what way they did, the blonde couldn't quite seem to figure out. The last question that flea asked him – unfortunately – had somehow left a big presence in his mind.

"_So Shizu-chan, what kind of mask are you wearing?"_

The solemn smile that flea wore had seem rather different as those crimson eyes waver; they weren't normally how they should have been, wasn't the Izaya he knew of. Wasn't that manipulatively flea which was forcing him to find the answer, but felt more like someone who was desperate for the answer.

The blonde lets out a sigh as he stares at his reflexion in the mirror. It wasn't long before he poked his cheek, silently wondering if they were stiff and silky-like, almost like how he believed a mask would feel like. But it wasn't; it was soft and warm.

"Fuck! Why am I even trying to answer that question?" Shizuo growls as his brows sulk into a frown. Shizuo pushes himself away from the sink as he heads back to his room. The silence which filled in his room made his mind wonder off into a debate.

"What kind of mask am I wearing...you ask." The blonde mutters softly as he pulls the futon out before lying down, "I guess it'll have to be a brave man..."

With that, he closes his eyes and try to let slumber take him away from his half buried fears.

ooooo

Izaya grimaced as he checks on his bruised cheek –which stains his cheek black and blue– in the mirror. The informant hesitated for a moment before he brought up his hand and gently pressed his finger against the injury. A low hiss followed soon after along with regret which flooded his mind, cursing himself for pressing his finger against the bruise just to check if it would sting.

_Of course it would sting._

With a sigh, the informant dragged himself out of the bathroom before low chuckle could be heard. The memory which he recalled seemed so ridiculous but yet he couldn't help but to remember the relief which filled his chest when he spoke the words he did.

But after what happened, something else began to swell within him. He knows clearly what it was but continues to deny it for the sake of his sanity.

"Tell me Shizu-chan, what kind of mask are you wearing?" Izaya whispers softly, in the exact same tone as when he first as the blonde. "Or are you a special case? That you don't wear any mask, don't possess any." he added, wondering if a man like Shizuo could even have a mask.

The yell echoes in his mind along with the sign board he easily dodge. But the hard and unexpected punch which made the informant's world shake seemed so vivid that his bruise began to throb just at the though.

"_Mask this, mask that. Do you think I give a damn?"_

"Of course you mightn't, Shizu-chan..." Izaya sighs in resignation as he replies the blonde's question.

"_Now get your fucking ass out of 'Kebukuro!"_

A smile floats onto Izaya's lips as he silently agrees with the voice inside him, that he couldn't seem to understand people. That he couldn't seem to understand that blonde. His eyes which catches sight of the pieces which laid on the chess board made him wonder how did he even move the pieces. But a part of him knows that the card 'King' should hold no place on the board.

The board only needs one 'King' for the sacrifices while the other needed to remain alive.

"I really can't understand humans..." the informant murmurs before he shreds the card 'King' and threw them into the air, watch them dance vaguely before they scattered all around the floor. "I can't understand you, can't understand myself..."

With those final words, Izaya pushed himself away and headed back to his desk.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Originally a project for a fic. with the same name. But it had too much confusing elements and was too lazy to type out the whole thing that I've cut it down to just some simple combined drabble.


	7. Paper crane

**_Paper crane_**

Shizuo knows that as beautiful and simple a paper crane may look to be, it was truly a frail and weak object which could be easily torn, shredded and spoiled. But it was still a beautiful object which anyone could fold and love.

Sometimes, he wonders if that flea was the same, had folded the way he was now by the hands of a person; just like how he was after the incident of hurting someone he cared for. Maybe that flea was, but in a rather more twisted way that made him how he was currently; irritating, annoying and a must kill person on the blonde's list.

"Now now Shizu-chan, can't you be more...elegant?" On second though, scrap those thoughts; there was no way in hell could such a man like that flea be folded or made to be how he was currently. In contrary, it must have been the flea whom made some people he met into what they are –that was if they weren't dead.

"Huh? Stop using such flowery words and get yourself out of 'Kebukuro!" With that final yell, he threw the sign pole as though it was a spear cutting through the air before hitting the target heads on. However, this was that flea his was talking about and it was no surprise that the 'spear' didn't hit his target.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Shizu-chan, you never seem to ever stop amusing me. Get out of Ikebukuro? That would defeat my purpose of –" whatever the informant began once again, Shizuo blocked all the words out as he scanned the street for something he could throw. It wasn't long before he saw the innocent vending machine.

"Blah blah blah...don't you ever know when to shut that trap of yours?" Shizuo growls as he lifts up the vending machine and tossed it like how a child would with a paper airplane. However, the blonde's aim was alittle too off-set as he hadn't thought about what would happen if the informant had dived forward towards him – just like how he was currently.

Despite not wanting to admit the truth, Shizuo knows that the informant was much more agile and faster than him.

Eyes locked onto the raven-haired adult, the blonde took a step back as he tried to pull his arms back before trying to punch that flea. However, he failed; Izaya was simply a step before he and Shizuo didn't have the time to send his arm into action.

And that was when everything which happened around him were shut out when he felt a warm and yet soft object against his lips. The moment itself seemed to take up hours of his life. But only when his mind was finally able to understand _clearly_ what was happening, reality then come crushing down on him, _hard_.

But just as he was about to kick the informant, Izaya was already a distance away from him, hands waving in a way which only poke at his rising anger.

"IZAYA!" was the very first thing that left his lips before their usual game of chase began. Chants of endless 'kill' continue in his mind as anger buried the sensation of those warm and soft lips against his very own.

If Izaya really was a paper crane, Shizuo swore he'd be the one who'll shred it to bits.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Oh yea, I forgot to typed this down the last time, but I'm taking up some request for drabbles/one-shots. So feel free to request for anything, whether through PM or review. Just remember to place down which pairing. Smut are a 'okay' as this is under the rating 'M'.

P.S. Length of drabble/one-shot will differ. Not all the request made might be fulfilled. My apology in advance. (that is if there are any request unfilled.)


	8. Thinking

_Request (challenge) from: Rasa_

_Music from shuffle: Thinking of you- ATC_

_Time limit: 3:47_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Think<em>**

The informant couldn't help but to watched the blonde from the top of the building. Izaya didn't know when it stared or how it came to be, but now all he could think about was that certain blonde by the name of Heiwajima Shizuo.

Even while Izaya was busy with work, the slight thought of what the blonde was doing would somehow find its way into his mind.

Izaya grimaced when he saw the blonde smile at the brunette. The thought of his wish that the blonde would smile at him came to his mind before it was shoved away by reality; one which proved that blonde couldn't and wouldn't even smile at him. After all, Shizuo hated him more than anything else.

As the informant heaved out a sigh, he forced himself to walk away and not look back. The emotion of love felt so strong but yet so _impossible_.

"Why can't I stop thinking about you?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Music drabble are fun, but hard to type when you have a time limit... =3= *needs to practice on typing speed.

To Rasa: Thank you so much for all the reviews! Also, I'm glad that you've enjoyed all the drabble/short one-shots and hope that you'll be able to enjoy this drabble - despite how short it might be. And a quick note to your challenge; it was very fun when I read it, but upon taking up your challenge, did I realize how hard it was. But it was so much fun that I think I might continue doing some of them. Is it okay if I continue to post them under your nickname/anon name?


	9. Slightest touch

_Request from: Angel. M. Demon_

_Request: Amusement park_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Slightest touch<em>**

Izaya loved teasing the blonde; it was just like how a child couldn't resist the sweet and tempting candy which were placed before them. To resist was impossible.

"Shizu-chan looks like a kid when he's eating cotton candy~" The raven-haired teen scoped closer to the blonde on the bench, poking Shizuo's cheeks playfully. The bliss which was on the blonde's face slowly fade into a rather pissed off look before Shizuo threw Izaya a glare.

"Stop that!"

"Aww...Shizu-chan's no fun." The words he said didn't match his tone as Izaya had literally sang that in an-all-too-happy way while he continued to poke the cheeks.

Izaya could tell that the blonde was pissed on many levels but had yet to sent a punch towards him because of the cotton candy – which inwardly, the raven-haired teen couldn't help but to envy the cotton candy as it had more of the blonde's attention.

It hadn't been easy to make the blonde realize his feelings, to go through the confessions before they were what people called a couple. And trust it when Izaya said that it wasn't easy to make the blonde admit to the fact that they were both in love. But that was all in the past and they were currently in an amusement park – which surprisingly, Shizuo agreed to go along.

Izaya let out a sigh and slumped back into the bench, silently cursing the cotton candy for being the main reason why Shizuo agreed that quickly in the first place. But that didn't mean the raven-haired teen was going to back down this easily.

"Shizu-chan." He turned to the blonde was soon as he had finished consuming the sweet, sugary food.

"Hmm?"

"Do you know what couples always do when their at an amusement park?" He questions, hoping that the blonde would get the hint.

"Ride the roller coas–" Before the blonde could complete his sentence, Izaya could have already get the idea that the blonde didn't get it, and cut the blonde short.

"No. Anything but that. Try again." It might have been tiring to 'control' the blonde in a way just like all the students and teachers in the school, but Izaya just couldn't give up – even if all his actions were futile, worth nothing more than the dirt on the ground.

He could hear the blonde cursing something under his breath before wearing onto a frown, which made it seem as though he was thinking.

"Hold hands...?"

Izaya let out a disappointed sigh, but chose to let it slip by when an idea stuck his mind.

"Hmm...hold hands, you say." The raven-haired teen shifted himself closer to the blonde, bringing his face all-too-close to the blonde's. A smirk could be seen as Izaya let his lips brush lightly against Shizuo's. It happened so fast that the blonde wonder if it was just his mind playing some weird fantasy of his. Only then – as Shizuo's eye shot wide open – did he get what Izaya had hinted earlier.

But just as the blonde was bringing his lips closer to Izaya's, did the raven-haired teen shot up from the bench while gripping onto Shizuo's hand.

"As you wish, holding hands it shall be." Izaya grinned. Teasing the blonde was something he couldn't resist.


	10. Fool

**_Fool_**

There might have been many words in the world which could have fitted the blonde, but to Izaya, there was only one word that would come to his mind: Fool.

He didn't know why it was that word and not something else that had a nicer ring to it – maybe like the word 'nincompoop'; that had a much nicer – silly – ring then the word 'fool'. But that was the way it just was. However, if he looked at it from that point of view, the word 'fool' had a much colder tone, more crueler and inconsiderate; it was the prefect word to describe the blonde.

Shizuo was the kind who placed others before himself, worry about others despite how much he should be caring for himself. The blonde was selfless, unlike how Izaya believed, knew humans should be. That was a one pointer for the category 'fool'.

The blonde was too naïve, thinking of the world in a monochrome color; never believing that the color grey would be lying between – the color when both black and white were mixed together. He thinks everything in a way which good would be good and bad would be bad; just like a child. That was another two pointers for the category 'fool'.

There were so much things the informant would have loved to list, but it would never end – was something which could continue for days.

But there was one thing that kept on bugging him together with the word 'fool'; what does one call a person who fell for a fool?

"Nincompoop...I guess." Izaya chuckles to himself as Namie shot the informant a weird look before turning back to the folder she was scanning through.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Nincompoop...I like the sound of it...=w=


	11. Threat

**_Threat_**

There really was no need for threats; it would have been ridiculous for either one to use threats against the other as one way or another, as it would always be ignored. But no matter how futile or hopeless it was, both the blonde and informant would still continue to threaten the other – whether it was for their own entertainment or a way to vent their anger on the other.

"Shizu-chan, do you know something?" The informant spoke into the phone, listening to the many chatter from the other line before a grunt which questioned him.

"What?"

"If you ever leave me, I'll kill you." Izaya hummed into the speaker. As many times as he told the blonde such words, a part of him couldn't help but to worry that Shizuo would leave him one day and belong to someone else. "Break you down so hard that you'll only have me to rely on."

"HUH?" Shizuo's voice boomed – something which laid between a growl and a yell, but neither of each. "What the fuck are you talking bout? Shouldn't it be me saying that?"

At that moment, Izaya wondered if the blonde had the same feelings, emotions and thoughts running through his mind. Maybe he did, maybe he didn't.

"Yes, yes, Shizu-chan. I'll be hanging now, see you tonight." Izaya was sure the blonde was about to say something, but he hanged before letting the blonde say what were on his mind. Whatever it might have been, the informant would prefer if it stayed in the blonde's mind.

"One day...he'll really be gone, won't he?" Izaya murmured to himself as he wore a frown. But it was quickly replaced with a smirk. "Maybe...after all, even monsters can die." The informant said as he took a quick glance to the chessboard, before he chuckled softly to himself, turning back to his computer.


	12. Creep

_Requested by: Izzy-baka_

_Request theme: Stalker Izaya_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Creep<em>**

"_Let's be nii-chan's stalker for a day!"_

That was what his younger sister declared before him, grinning slyly at him as a chill ran down his spine. He might have dismiss her claim, but in the end, both the twins did follow him around the next day. Izaya couldn't say that he loved being watched at everything he did; it was rather annoying.

That's why what he did – and was still doing – couldn't be called stalking. Yes, there was no way anyone could consider him a stalker of that monster. The informant was only keeping a close eye on the blonde, watching and taking down notes of what he did – such as what brand of milk the blonde liked, how many times he smiled or laughed, what kind of shampoo he used, whether the blonde wore boxer or underwear, how sweet the food he would intake, etc.

There wasn't a chance this could even be considered stalker – nope, not a chance. Why did he need to repeat the sentence twice? It was so as to exaggerate the importance of him not being a stalker. Sure, Izaya did noticed ever since he began to follow the blonde around – from a distance, may he add – the blonde had been getting more and more agitated with each passing day.

Maybe the blonde knew that someone was watching him. Just the thought of this made the informant wonder how much did the blonde rely on his guts feeling, or as he prefer to name, instinct.

"Could you stop mumbling to yourself? I can't concentrate." a sharp voice which barked at him brought the informant back from his 'self-thoughts'. "You sound like a creep."

"Now now, which part of me speaking to myself sounds creepy?" Izaya had intended the question to only be something to make Namie frown at him before ignoring him. But she didn't.

"You being a stalker." Namie answered back as soon as he asked, almost as if she knew he was going to say something along those lines.

"Isn't that a misunderstanding? I'm just keeping a close eye on him. Like they say, keep your enemy closest to you." He dismissed her 'claims' before catching her rolling her eyes.

There was no way he could be called a stalker – not a chance.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Stalker Izaya who's in denial is bliss...=w=

To Izzy-baka: Ahaha...sry if this wasn't what you had in mind, but I hope this is something you can enjoy. :D


	13. Self hatred

**_Self hatred_**

Shizuo always hated himself. Questions of how did he gain such strength kept on swirling in his mind – almost as if it was an endless pit he continued falling in. Once, when he was still a child, some kid in his pre-school called him a monster as the teachers threw him _those _kind of look. Something in him felt as if it broke, but he remained silent and walked away.

When he was in middle school, the thoughts of suicidal came to his mind and he tried to cut his wrist. But he couldn't do it, he was afraid; what made him that afraid was something he couldn't quite grasp.

However, when he finally gained the courage to cut his wrist in high school, he was caught by the raven-haired teen – that flea which he hated. The look of shock was written all over the raven-haired teen before he snatched and threw the knife away from the blonde.

But even till now, Shizuo still couldn't help stop the thoughts, the temptation to cut his wrist; to kill himself; to kill the monster he would forever be.

"Shizuo...you're okay. Even if you're a _monster_, I'll always be here for you." Izaya's soft voice reached his ears as the informant ran his hand through the blonde's hair, staring into those empty eyes. For a moment there, a quick smirk flashed on the informant's lips. But it disappeared as fast as it came and Shizuo didn't catch it, only laid down on the informant's lap all so motionless that he looked like a corpse – something he wished he was.


	14. What is hate?

**_What is hate?_**

Questions such as what was hate, how did it feel like, how could one be sure it was hate, and much more were question the informant used to wonder when he was still a boy. Was it hatred he felt whenever his sisters would pounce onto him, messing his hair and drive him nuts? Or was it whenever his parents would punish him for something that wasn't fully his fault?

But the more he thinks about it, the more he wonders if what he felt those time were only bits of irritation, annoyance and maybe unfairness.

"Ne...Shizu-chan, do you hate me?" Izaya whispers into the unconscious blonde's ear.

Maybe hate felt like how something would stir at the pit of his guts whenever he saw the blonde doing something he disliked – such as the growl he received and unpredictable thinking of his. Maybe hatred caused the informant to lose his sense of calmness, made him do – almost – reckless actions. Did hatred feel like something which boils the magma in volcanoes? Something which would slowly dissolve and melt the meaning of his actions?

"But if you were to say yes, could you defined what hatred means?" The informant pulls himself away from the bed, taking a few steps back before pulling out a chair and sitting down. His eyes flicked with joy at the scene it saw, mind filled with overwhelming happiness at the screams he recalls.

"I guess not, can you? After all, I couldn't quite understand what hate feels like." he chuckled softly to himself, leaning back into the chair as he watched the blood mixed together with cum cover the blonde's stomach and some which were leaking out from his butt.

"_Why...are you doing this–ah!"_

"I could ask you the same thing, Shizu-chan. Why are you making me do these to you?" Izaya pushes the chair away, heading towards the door.

"_Why can't you leave me alone...do you hate me that much?"_

The informant burst into hysterical laughter when he recalled the question. If it was hate, he wouldn't be doing any of that; he wouldn't be robbing everything the blonde had; he wouldn't be trying to break the blonde into pieces; he wouldn't be trying to make the blonde his.

"What is your definition of hate, Shizu-chan? Isn't that what people should be calling love? Or maybe obession." The informant replies in a low voice, taking another quick look at the blonde – who's hands were chained to the side of the bed – before shaking his head.

"I guess another shot would work; don't want you waking up and wrecking my house." Heading towards the bed, the informant took the syringe and sunk it into the side of Shizuo's neck. Izaya watched as the thick liquid made it's way into the blonde's body once again.

"Sweet dreams, Shizu-chan."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Keep feeding me request people, imma's ready to take them on! (as long as it isn't too out of my range...wait...did I even have any range?) Don't hesitate to request more than once; as they said, you'll never know if you never try.

Anyway, let's see if I can upload at least a drabble/oneshot everyday from now...which most likely won't be possible...=3=

~-~-~-~_Anon review reply_~-~-~-~

**To Izzy-baka**: Lol, Stalker-in-denial hmm? I like the sound of that =w=. Either ways, I'm glad that you've enjoyed it. Don't need to feel shy and request for more, I'm more than willing to do them - that is if I can...ahahaha

**To Rasa**: Can I say that I love you? You've been reviewing and telling me your opinion on every single drabble/oneshot! You've really make me want to work more on drabbles/oneshots and upload almost everyday! Come, request anything you want right now, I'll try to fill it (err...hopefully. Not trying to give any special treatment or anything *needs to be fair with every reader*)! And Hi-5! I also have a huge soft-spot for Shizuo - who can't with his adorable-ness *has already wondered off to an ooc Shizuo*

Back to what you last said; Truth be told, I prefer writing in Shizuo's pov...but it's just that I need to practice more on Izaya's pov - since I can't quite get the right grip of his personality and is unable to continue with my ongoing fic. I think Izaya's one of the most hardest chara to keep IC. He can be so evil and manipulative that it makes my head swirl...But I wouldn't deny that writing in his pov is alittle more interesting then Shizuo. But as soon I get the right (or my preferred view of Izaya) personality grip of him for the ongoing fic, I'm going to have a balanced pov from both sides - and hopefully other chara's pov of those two.


	15. Fear

**_Fear_**

Ever since they first met, the blonde knew he could never like that flea. At first, he thought it was mainly because of that vulpine smirk – which to Shizuo, made the raven-haired teen look as though he always had something stirring at the back of his head. The blonde didn't like how those eyes seem to look down on his existence, almost just like how one would with the bin at the side of the road – useless and only there to keeping the world less dirtier than it is.

Even as the years passed, he still couldn't find anything good points in that flea – other than how annoying and irritating he could have been. Things such as why girls swoon all over him, gossip about that flea and others, were one of the few things he could never understand. What was so good about that flea other than his annoying side?

None, that was Shizuo's only answer he could come up with.

Once, there was a voice at the back of his head which whispered something to him, something about that flea. But as much as he tried to strain his ears and catch the words, it slipped pass him as the voice slowly faded away into non-existence.

It was weird, something that kept on bugging him even till this day as he glared at the flea who had somehow made its way into his house. As much as his muscles screamed for him to drive the flea out by sending a punch into that smart alec's face, he didn't because of what that flea said.

"You can punch or kick me, trying to drive me out. But just let me tell you in advance that I'm not leaving."

Shizuo frowned at those words, wondering if there was a secrete meaning. He wouldn't deny that he wasn't the smartest person in this world; he couldn't read nor understand people at all, not even the slightest.

"What are you planing this time?" The blonde growled, arms crossed as he glared at the informant who was playing with the chair he sat on. Shizuo barely caught onto that quick flickering of something in that flea's eyes before Izaya turned and smiled at the blonde.

"So cruel, Shizu-chan. Is your opinion of me like some kind of evil villain in a shounen manga?" Izaya's voice sounded rather strain to Shizuo, almost as if he was forcing that mocking and yet fake hurt tone. For once, the blonde wanted to know how the flea's mind worked, what were the thoughts that flowed through it.

"I don't know. It just seems..." Shizuo murmured, before he shrugged it off and grabbed onto that glass of milk he almost threw as soon as he saw the flea in his living room not so long ago.

"It just seems...?"

"...nothing." Shizuo closed his eyes as he felt the cool milk run down his throat. The blonde place down the glass onto the table before turning to look at that flea who was grinning as though he had just said something amusing.

"What?" Shizuo growled again. But the informant only continues to wear that grin, saying nothing.

"Can't you go bother some other poor soul? Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not someone who's entertaining to watch." The blonde blurted as he slumped back into the sofa, staring at the ceiling.

"Nope, you're more than entertaining." He heard a voice reply. Somehow, at that moment, the blonde couldn't help but to feel his limps turning slightly sluggish as he felt the temptation to sleep gently brushing through his mind. It made him feel slightly drunken – despite the fact that Shizuo only drank that glass of milk.

"What? You're so lonely that you want to watch this boring man?" Shizuo let out a chuckle, feeling the unknown sensation grip onto his mind.

"I'm not lonely. I just prefer to know that I'm still here." Shizuo couldn't quite understand what that flea meant by saying such a thing. But before he could think about it, the blonde let out a yawn as he felt himself getting sleepier, faster the usual.

"I'm sure you just don't want to alone. That's your fear, isn't it?" Shizuo couldn't understand what he was mumbling, but it just felt right when it came out of his lips. He remember hearing a sound of something hitting the ground as a voice yell something about 'that's not my fear.' and 'Shizu-chan can't understand, won't be able to'. But the blonde couldn't care, only feel his eyes getting heavier.

Before he fell asleep, he could feel a presence above him murmuring, "Why did I get angry...it isn't right to let you see me like this. Thank goodness I slipped that pill into that milk."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Hip-hip-number fifteen (15)! *likes the sound of the number 'fifteen'*

~-~-~-~_Anon review reply_~-~-~-~

**To Izzy-baka:** Don't worry bout the me drowning in request! I've already brought a wooden log to grab onto - which would probably not come into action with the little request rate... And hell yeah! I SUPPORT IZUO! I SUPPORT SHIZAYA! If I didn't, I guess this drabble/oneshot thingy wouldn't even be here...ahahaha...But between the two, I guess I'll vote for Izuo - there needs to be more of this...wait...nono, I take that back; there needs to be more boss!kido/Kida :D (another one of my OTP)

**To Rasa: ***Pulls out a machine gun and continues shooting plot bunnies with lazy bullets* Worry not, lazy bullets works wonders with those bunnies - no lies. Either way, that request bout Izaya VS Candy, working on it! It mightn't be up soon, but I hope you'll enjoy this weird drabble -no, wait, it's a oneshot...I think - for the time being. C:


	16. Goodbye love

_Music from shuffle: 五月天 - 盛夏光年_

_Time limit: 5:08_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Goodbye love<em>**

Shizuo knows that nothing can last forever between them. Each happy memories he had with that flea would eventually become something of the past as someone else took Izaya away. But the words said during their happy times were something he couldn't forget.

And deep down, he didn't want that flea to forget the time they've spend together. They might have hated each other from the beginning, but things changed. Even now, they were changing.

"Oi, flea" Shizuo spoke into the speaker, hands slightly trembling.

"Hmm? What is it, Shizu-chan?" Shizuo could imagine the scene of that flea sitting by his computer as he hummed back the reply.

"I hope you're happy with her and wish the best for you." He did his best to keep his voice nonchalant, and luckily, it was the way he wanted it to be. "Also...never mind. Bye." Before that flea could say anything, Shizuo hanged his phone and turned it off.

_'Also, I still love you. Forgive me'_ Shizuo finished the sentence he wanted to say in his mind silently as he brought his knees closer to his chest and bury his head into it. "Weird...it still kinda hurts." the blonde murmured softly as he clenched his fist against his head.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Still as hard as it was from the beginning...orz


	17. Candylicious

_Request from: Rasa_

_Request: Izaya VS Candy_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Candy-licious <em>**

Sugary sweets which melts in the warm mouth as it coat the tongue and filled mind with bliss; it was every child's lover, best friend and tend to be the main reasons which send them into tears – excluding the scolding from parents. Yes, it was candy; one so sweet and powerful enough to make – almost – anyone smile.

There weren't any one who hated candy, other than a man who went by the name Orihara Izaya.

Possibly, the informant would rather call the existence of such a heavenly item, a curse beyond anything. It was his greatest enemy. The sight of it made his stomach cringe. Its scent made his face melt into a displease frown. How could anyone bear the highly concentrated sugar which fills their mouth? Wasn't it just purely disgusting?

But the truth was, the informant didn't hate sweets; he just disliked them – along with unhealthy foods which were bad for his beloved humans. The main reason which provoke his hatred, created this hatred for this sugary heaven food was the blonde.

He didn't like the amount of attention Shizuo gave those item. However, Shizuo didn't really pay much attention to these sweet food, he just enjoyed its flavor as he gobbled it down. But it wasn't the case to the informant.

"Shizu-chan, how many times must I tell you not to eat sweet stuffs? It's bad for your health." Izaya frowns as the blonde open his own house door – with a milkshake in his hands – only to be greeted by the informant. "The next thing I'll know and see is you smoking on those choco cigarettes." the raven-haired adult lets out a sigh while shaking his head, not noticing the milkshake cardboard cup being crushed.

"Let me ask this for the thousand time..." veins began to surface on the blonde's temple as he growled in a low voice before yelling, "What the fuck are you doing in my house again?" Shizuo threw the cardboard cup towards the informant, who simply side-step and let the cup smash into the wall behind.

"To keep an eye on a big kid like you. Didn't your mother taught you manners, that you shouldn't throw things at your own guest?" Izaya smirked before he continues while shaking his head in fake disappointment. "She must be disappointed with you."

"Fuck off, flea! I aren't no kid. And it's only right to throw things at a stalker who enters people house while displaying the true evidence that they are a stalker." Shizuo growls, marching towards the informant as he grabbed the furred jacket and brought the flea closer to his enraged face. "Hell, it's only normal for me to strangle before killing off a stalker."

Shizuo was sure his eyes were literally screaming 'fuck off' to that flea, but he had his doubt when the informant planted a kiss on his lips. Shock rid his mind as he let go of the flea, but one his state of shock was over, he went back to growling; raising his guard again that flea.

"You know, you spent so much time with those sugary food, that even I start to feel lonely. I'm just curious, which do you love more? Sweets or me?" Izaya knows that he wasn't the kind to be asking such questions; but for once, he had enough with 'sweets'. Maybe it was a grudge he held for them.

"I hate you; that I'm sure you understand." Despite the amount of time they had together, Shizuo could never gather his courage to say words of 'I love you'. It just seemed cheesy to him – not that he hated it in any ways. To him, 'love' wasn't the right way to place his feelings for that flea – neither was 'adore'.

"Yes, yes. I understand, Shizu-chan. I hate you just as well. So let me rephrase my question, who do you hate the most? Me or sweets?" Izaya lets out a sigh as he says those words. If he couldn't have the first place of Shizuo's 'love' list, he might as well be the winner of the blonde's 'hate' list.

"You." The answer came out short, simple and frank; just the way Izaya liked. Shizuo stares at the informant, silently wondering if Izaya could understand the reason why he couldn't say 'love' nor 'adore'. Maybe he did; after all, it was that flea who tend to have _that_ kind of smirk.

Izaya smiles at those words, a true genuine smile. Shizuo was taken back before he turns towards the sofa and slumps back, looking away as he tries to hide his slightly red cheeks. Unconiously, he pulled out another cigarette and lighted it. It was another action he would regret not so long from now.

"Now that I think about it. I'll have to ban you from eating too much sweet things and smoking; their really damaging your health." Shizuo heard the informant mumbling under his breath, but loud enough for him to hear. Was that flea doing that on purpose?

"Who the hell are you? My mother?" Shizuo yelled, getting more annoyed at the informant; why couldn't that flea just leave him to live his life the way he wanted to?

"Your lover who's stalking you." Izaya smirked as he quickly runs towards the exit, barely dodging the sofa which was thrown in his direction. "Bye bye, Shizu-chan. I'll check up on you tomorrow." Izaya shouts as he runs as far as he can, smiling as a yell echoes down the silent street.


	18. Failed to escape

**_Failed to escape_**

To give in, was something Shizuo would never allow himself; but to turn back and regret was something he could never allow as well. As much as he knows what he was doing was no better than ripping the wings of butterfly and leaving it alone to die, he no longer had a grip of himself. Therefore, he couldn't do anything.

Crimson was a color that would truly fit the full moon which shone down on the earth this night, he thought to himself. But it wasn't; still the same silver-white as he knew from a little boy. Everything in his head – the thoughts, emotions, belief – were all in a mess; some broken and shattered like a glass which crashed on the ground, some were like the sand that he could grab hold of, but only to feel them slowly slip away.

No matter what it was, Shizuo closed his eyes as he threw the bottle hard into the wall, feeling its endless sound echo through his empty soul. All the wishes he had made back in the past, he felt like gathering them back and throwing them into a fire. And after doing so, he wanted to make another new wish; to have all ties cut off from reality.

It was because he knows that had already given in to _that_, and knew guilt and regret were slowly catching up with his drunken state. He wanted to be cut off from this world. But it was impossible. God, Buddha, the creator of this world would never grant any of his wishes – never did and never will.

Why? It was because he was pitiful, a monster, a liar, a coward who always tried to run away.

But he couldn't hate his own existence nor curse his birth, so all he could do now was to continue running away from his guilt because of a mistake. He never had the courage to face his problems head on.

"I just wanna disappear. Is that too much to ask for?" his spoke softly, burying his head into his knee, feeling the slightly painful throb at the back of his head. He never was a person who could hold his liquor and should have been fully drunken by now. Strangely, he still had bits of memories from _those_ event and his own self conscious.

"If I'm going to suffer, why not let me drown already? Why the need for slow suffocation?" Despite knowing the answer to those questions, he still asked. Nothing could be right anymore, so why not let everything break apart? Why won't anyone grant his wish?

"Is it me who's still struggling to survive, that's why I'm drowning slowly? Feeling all the fucking things repeat endlessly?" Despite knowing the answer to all those question was 'yes', he wanted the answer to be 'no'. But reality never was kind to him, and he was sure it never was with others too.

"Why did I ever come across that flea in the first place? Why did I hold him? Why did I allow him to fuck with my mind?" Some of those questions might never have an answer till the day he died, this he knows. But a part of him felt lifted when he spoke out those questions instead of repeating them over and over again in his mind.

All Shizuo wanted to do at that moment was to use the word 'love' as the answer. However, it wasn't the answer and if he did that, he would be running away once again. If it wasn't that word, what could it be? What else could it be?

"If not hate, not love, what is it?" the blonde whispers as he lifted up his head, staring at those crimson eyes which were looking down on him.

"I don't know, Shizu-chan. I don't know." he could hear the pain in those voice as the raven-haired adult looked at him with a gentle but yet sad features. He watched as that man stretches out his hand and offered to him. "Let's go home. You're drunk."

Shizuo stared at the hand, screaming at the back of his mind that he wasn't the slightest bit drunk – not drunken enough to run away from reality.

"Yeah..." the blonde murmured, staying all so still as he continues to stare at the hand.

Shizuo never was the kind of person who would allow himself to give in nor to recall the past, only to regret his actions. But whenever it was related to the raven-hair adult, the blonde couldn't help but to break his own little taboos.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

*cough*...umm...did anyone get what this oneshot was trying to say? No..? Okay...nvm... (needs to stop with meaningless dark drabble)

~-~-~-~_Anon review reply_~-~-~-~

**To Izzy-baka: **Nah, who could hate Izuo? *gets attack by true-blue shizaya fans*...err...either way, your request is taken up. Will be uploaded in a few days time. (Was too lazy to check up on this yesterday)

**To Rasa: **Dark choco is nice...=w=


	19. Madness

**WARNING: **slight mention of 'gore' and 'insanity'

* * *

><p><strong><em>Madness<em>**

The sound of a trigger being pulled, echoed through the blonde's mind as he felt a force pushing him aside. Before he knows it, warm liquid of dark crimson stained his cheeks. But Shizuo was too taken back by the scene before him to notice. Only watched as more crimson soaked the ground as some cotton red solids could be see from the side – this sights itself was implanted into his mind.

Strong scent of rust filled his senses as a low chuckle could be heard from a distance. Maybe a few minute passed before he finally recovered and fully understand what had happen. Somehow, a part of him had wished that he had continued to remain in his state of shock; this truth before him was too heavy for his strengths to cover up – his mental mind.

"No one's allowed to lay eyes on him; to see his existence; to hear his voice; to feel his touch; to see his features; to know him and understand; to breath the same air. No one but me..." that voice he heard was something which send the chills down his back as it took him all his strength not to turn around and face that mad man.

"Ne~ Shizu-chan." The blonde long knew that the informant was mad, crazy and insane; but this had exceeded the scale of his definition of those word. He knew that it would be wrong to turn around, but he could no longer bear the scene before him. Looking into those empty eyes of the dead anonymous which he bumped into while trying to escape.

Was it his fault that this man had to die? It had to be...

"Izaya..." Shizuo muttered softly, looking at the slowly but steadily approaching adult. If people called him a monster, Shizuo wondered what would they called that flea if they saw the insanity which engulfed his features. The gun which the informant held seemed so foreign to Shizuo, everything seemed so distance other than those red eyes which were locked onto his mocha brown ones.

The longer Shizuo stared at those eyes, the more it seemed as if it was glowing in this dark street.

The blonde felt his body tense as he held his breath when those cold hands caressed and played with his golden dyed hair. Was a mad man far more scarier than a monster? If they were, could Shizuo officially name that flea a mad man? Maybe he should.

"Shizuo's mine, ne~?" Izaya's grin widened when his thumb smeared the blood on Shizuo's cheek. Watched as the color diluted to form beautiful strokes of red. But Izaya's little admiration was broke when the blonde slapped his hands away.

"I'm not yours, flea." Shizuo growls. The chances of punching and sending the flea into the air was possible, but this thought didn't cross his mind, only the unconscious fear.

"Of course your not, Shizu-chan." Shizuo blinks at this statement, slightly confused. Didn't the informant just said that he was his? Why the sudden change? Wasn't it contradicting the earlier statement? Almost as if Izaya read the blonde's mind, he continued, "Since your not, I'll just have to make you mine."

Izaya's features turned darker as he lifted the gun and pointed it at Shizuo's forehead. "This way, you'll always be with me. No one can see you, hear you, know you, breath the air that you're breathing. Isn't it all so simple?"

With that, Izaya pulled the trigger before he motioned his hands away.

The silent echo of the trigger being pulled could be heard before everything sank away into the cold night where fear, madness and insanity filled the air. This was the madness Ikebukuro held when the two figures were brought together...

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Yandere Izaya to the extreme!


	20. Difficult choice

_Request from: Izzy-baka_

_Request: Izaya trying to get a present for Shizuo (or something like that)_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Difficult choice<em>**

Christmas was near, but all Izaya could find himself doing – almost – everyday was frowning. Never once in his whole life did he face a problem he couldn't solve. However, for this one time, the informant couldn't help but to find this newest problem he faced almost impossible to be solved. Hell, it might even be impossible to get any solution for it!

What was his problem, something that he couldn't help but to continue dwelling on from the beginning of November till this very day?

Present.

It was a word filled with many meanings – such as the current time called present, etc, etc.

But it wasn't either of those dark, deep, difficult meaning of the word. It was something so simple, so small and yet has a big presence in this world. It was a gift in the name of presents (as if that made any sense). However, that was all Izaya could come up with through the many long days of thinking. This single word, action, thought, they all deprived him from the sleep he truly needed.

Never once did he ever find getting a gift for anyone so difficult, hard and yet all so impossible. But he wasn't shock the slightest bit, after all most of the gifts he got for people were something he knew they wanted. But it was that blonde which made even the thought of giving a gift complicated.

Izaya's first idea when he thought of getting a gift for the blonde was something Shizuo wanted, but yet not; something which would piss and annoy the hell out of him, but yet making him happy at the exact same time; something which would deliver the message that he loved the blonde; something that could make the blonde embarrassed but yet not.

"In conclusion, the idea gift for you does not exist." Izaya lets out a sigh before looking up at the blonde who had literally ignored every word he spoke. Shizuo was busy watching the television, scanning through each channel finding for anything interesting which could catch his attention – and the informant's little self talk was something that didn't.

"So cruel, Shizu-chan. How can you ignore you poor lover who's stuck with trying to get a gift which would annoy you yet please you?" Izaya faked a hurt voice, bringing his hands to his chest as if the heart within ached and was about to break.

"Who the hell would even come up with something that complicated? And is it even right for you to discuss what kind of gifts you're getting for me, with me?" Shizuo place down the remote as he turns to face the informant. "Either way, there's a question which has been bugging me for quite a while...how did you get into my house?"

"With my love and sex drive for you." Izaya grins before the remote was thrown straight into his face, hard. It was only then did the most brilliant idea come cross his mind; the most prefect gift that could please and annoy the blonde all at the very same time.

"Shizu-chan, I think I've just gotten an idea of what kind of gift I should give you." the informant smiles while the blonde continued to glare at him, still annoyed by the last sentence he had said. "Do you want to know what it is?"

"Whatever it is, my answer is no. Now get the fuck out of my house; you're pissing me and I don't have the patience to keep you company." Shizuo growls, locked his eyes with the informant's before he turned back to the television.

"Oh, before I tell you, when was the last time I did you?"

As soon as the informant asked this, the atmosphere in the air took a 180 degree turn. Izaya fakes an innocent smile as he watch the blonde clench his fist.

"This was why..." He heard the blonde mumble softly before it turned into a yell, "I SAID I DIDN'T WANT TO KNOW!" the table was lifted up into the air before thrown towards the informant. However, unlike the remote, Izaya dodged it with a wide smirk.

Izaya was rather annoyed with himself for taking such a long time just to get such a simple question, but he shoved it aside. No use dwelling on the past when the present was already here.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

MERRY - one month in advance - CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!

~-~-~-~_Anon review reply_~-~-~-~

**To Rasa: **_'I can't help but want to ask if perhaps you could think something up with the last scenario I thought of?'_, umm...which last scenario is it? Is it the _'don't we live life to find these little exceptions?'_, or the _'if Shizuo had been scared/smart enough to go with what Izaya was saying would he have lived'_? And you're always welcome to make request; hell, everyone's allowed! :D


	21. Why not?

**_Why not?_**

"Why not?" Shizuo yelled as he pressed the packs of chips into the informant's cheek. Veins could been seen on the surface of his temples as Izaya pushed the pack away, wearing a slightly annoyed frown.

"Because it isn't healthy! Rather, how could anyone stand to eat such things?" Izaya looks at the blonde, before Shizuo turned away just like a child who didn't manage to get what he wants. "Now, Shizu-chan. You're acting just like a child, for goodness sake!" The informant threw his hands into the air, but yet not giving in to the blonde.

"Die." Shizuo growls before he stuffs his hands into the pack and pulled out some chips to eat. "First you say no to sweet thing, and now you say no to chips? You might as well just die." Izaya rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe that he was getting into a fight with the blonde over something so insignificant; something like potato chips.

"I could say the same. You always push me away when I'm trying to kiss yo–"

"This and that are of two different subjects." The blonde interrupted Izaya, glaring into those crimson eyes before he stood up and walked away. However, before he left, he threw the packet of chip to the informant.

"Eat it, or I'll kill you." Shizuo simply said as he showed the Izaya his fist.

Sometimes, Izaya really wonders if it was because of him that they tend to get into such ridiculous fights.

* * *

><p>~-~-~-~<em>Anon review reply<em>~-~-~-~

**To Izzy-baka:** Ahahaha...sorry bout that...orz


	22. If he said yes

_Request from: Rasa_

_Request: What if Shizuo didn't say that 'I'm not yours, flea' in chapter 19 (Title: Madness) [Or something like that...]_

* * *

><p>Madness AU-ish<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>If he said yes<em>**

"Shizuo's mine, ne~?" Shizuo watched as the informant played with his cheeks, smearing the splattered blood. The blonde lock his eyes onto those lips which widens into a smile. But as the silence continued and those fingers caress his cheek, the smile on Izaya's face slowly fade away as it was replaced with a frown.

"Why...why can't it just be that way..." The informant murmured words that Shizuo couldn't understand; maybe it'll always be that way till the day he died, that he'll never understand the full meaning behind each actions the raven haired adult did. "Why can't you just become mine? Why can't I hold you down, to keep you away from everyone in this world?"

Shizuo held back his tongue when he heard the desperation in those voice. He wanted to say that he was himself – whether a monster or just another living being – and no one else. That he had his own freedom and life. But he knows that if said anymore, who'll knows what the informant might do next. Maybe he'll end up with a bullet through his own head; and that was something he didn't want.

"Why can't you just love me?" Izaya yelled before he let go of the blonde's cheek to embrace him instead. "Just be there for me and no one else? Can't you see that only I'm here for you? That I'm the only one who'll love you; monster or not?"

Shizuo felt the informant's warmth before he lifted his hands and stared at them.

"Won't you grant me just this wish? To become mine? To love me?" There was a tone of resignation when Izaya spoke, this the blonde noticed. "It's painful, Shizu-chan. Do you know how much it hurts to love you? I'll do anything just to make you mine."

No, Shizuo didn't know how much it would hurt to love someone. However, he does know that for someone to fall for a person who wouldn't love them back, it hurts so badly. But how badly did it hurt, he didn't know.

The blonde gentle place his hands onto the informant's back, felt as Izaya hugged him tighter when he did so. Shizuo heard the informant murmur softly that he was a cruel man, that he had a heart made of ice. But the blonde didn't think so. He chose not to fall for anyone so that he wouldn't be hurt, that he could keep his sanity safe.

However, he wondered if it'll be okay if he just loved someone who'll love him more than he could ever know of. Maybe...maybe if he did so...he'll...

_What's love? Is this named 'love', 'obsession', 'admiration' or 'insanity'?_

A voice whispers into his ears as his chest tighten. It wasn't long before he heard the voice giggling as if fades away. He couldn't quite understand what those words meant, but had a glimpse of what it was trying to say.

"I don't know how much it hurts, and don't want to." Shizuo pushed the informant away from him while speaking in that low voice. He could see the pain which fills those features before he continues. "I don't care, cause if I did, it'll be because of pity. Have you ever wondered what love is? Is it just because we admire them, care for them, want to know them more...or just obsession?"

"Cause if it's all those, then what do I call this feeling inside me? Why does it hurt just to see you like that? Why does–mgff?" Shizuo was interupted when he felt the informant lips against his as those tongue invade his mouth. When he finally manages to push Izaya away, he saw the man smiling a sad smile.

"I don't care about the details. Don't want to. I just want you there, want to keep you away from the world to see, only have you live for me." Was that the answer? That love had no meaning? Or was it that it drove people into thinking that it never had any meaning? Whatever the answer was, Shizuo closed his eyes and fell into Izaya's chest.

He didn't want to think anymore. He didn't want to escape anymore.

"Yeah...I guess we'll never know..." Shizuo chuckles softly as he opens his eyes and stared at the dead man. "Hey, flea." Shizuo whispers before he heard the informant hum back.

"If that's what you say, then hide me from this world; away from everything." He felt Izaya's arms around him once again. He knows that this wasn't the answer the informant wanted. But this was the closest thing which could satisfied both of them.

Maybe it wasn't love both of them held; it was obsession for one, and it was confusion for the other.

But in the end, love knows no boundary.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

I have no regrets. None at all... *lies* Izaya's no more a yandere here! *cries* TAT

~-~-~-~_Anon review reply_~-~-~-~

**To Rasa: ***cough cough*...I'm so sorry...this wasn't what you requested, since Shizuo didn't say 'yes' like what you wanted...But it's just that I felt that 'yes' was something Shizuo couldn't say to Izaya. Okay, fine...it was mainly because I was swiped away by the scene of 'that' (the written words above) in my mind; so it kinda screams Shizuo mustn't say 'yes'...B-but I hope that this was at least something...worth...your time...*depession*

**To Zimmy: **Shizuo being tsundere is adorable...but Izaya being a tsundere is also adorable...

**To Izzy-baka: **Couple fight with a childish!Shizuo is something that no one can resist - imho. =w=


	23. Don't hate me

**_Don't hate me_**

Shizuo always told himself that he was just a normal being in this world – it was only his strength that exceed the normal. Other than that, he was just a simple being in this world. Questions, things or anything which were complicated, Shizuo would either ignore them or follow what his instinct told him.

If there was a way he could say to explain himself, he would say that he dislike things which were complex; yes, just like that flea. But sometimes, he couldn't help but to be envious of how confident that flea was. Every actions that flea did, almost seemed as if it was prefect, rid of all the flaws within. Despite knowing that nobody was prefect, Shizuo would say that the flea was _that_ confident till everything he did seemed prefect.

Yes, that flea was so confident till the blonde couldn't help but to be taken by the actions he did. Just like the words which flowed out of those lips; Simple words of 'I love you' seemed so different and yet difficult for the blonde to believe – to accept.

"Stop fucking around. Don't you ever dare think for a second that I'll fall for such lies." Shizuo growls, slapping away the hand which were lightly pressing against his bruised cheek. "We both know more than anyone that you hate me just as much as I hate you. No– wait, I take that back. We both know that I hate you more than you hate me."

The raven haired teen frowns upon hearing those words, gripping onto his hand – which Shizuo slapped away – as if it was scorched by boiling water. At that very moment, the blonde felt his chest ache before he looked away. That flea was just fucking around with his mind, Shizuo told himself; that it was just another lie.

"Don't hate me...Shizu-chan." the raven haired teen voice shook as he spoke, "Why can't you believe in what I say? How can you say 'hate' that easily?"

"Do you take me as a fool to believe in what you say? I mightn't be bright, that I admit, but I'm not a fool." Shizuo scowls, still facing away from Izaya. The blonde clenched his fist, feeling all the pain from his injuries fade away as it was replaced with a nagging voice at the back of his mind.

"_'How can you say 'hate' that easily?'_, you ask. It's because I just hate you. Is there a need for reasons? How can you even say 'love' that easily?" Shizuo shot back, finally gathering enough courage to face the flea whose shadow was hovering over him.

"..." Shizuo watched as Izaya murmured something under his breath, eyes hidden by those black bangs. Izaya's voice was so soft that the blonde couldn't quite hear what were being murmured. With a sigh, Izaya shook his head and began to walk that moment, Shizuo felt his lungs being crushed; why was it so, he couldn't quite understand.

"O-oi..." the blonde mumbled softly, trying to call out to the raven haired teen who was slowly getting smaller as he walked away. "OI!" Shizuo yelled as he tried to push himself off the ground. However, the sharp stabs of pain he felt all over his body made him fall back to the ground as he let out a grunt.

"Just stay right where you are, Shinra's on his way. If you need me to spell it out, you're not in your best state to be standing on your two feet." Izaya shouted back, not turning around once to look at him. With a quick motion of his hands, Izaya left the scene; leaving Shizuo all alone.

"_Didn't you already somewhat answered your question for me?"_

A voice whispered the words which were spoken by the raven haired teen, basing just from the movement of his lips.

"'It's because I just love you. Is there a need for reasons?'...that's your reply?" Shizuo whispers, before he slumps back against the wall. Low chuckle escaped from his lips just as he murmured softly to himself in pity, "I guess I'm really simple...and you're just complicated. Either that or I'm just a fucking coward..."

"Shit..." Shizuo cursed, shutting his eyes close.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

"When the time comes, don't chase away the chance. Grab it and embrace it. So...did I look cool when I say that?" This quote for my -idiotic- friend, inspired this oneshot.

~-~-~-~_Anon review reply_~-~-~-~

**To Rasa: **Thanks! I'm really glad you liked it. And I don't mind the long review; instead, I'm always glad to receive reviews from you - like I said before (I think I did say it before...either that or I'm mistake), I love the way you always give your view of the oneshot/drabble posted. It makes me happy to see how people interprets each of the fics. And nah, don't apologize; as I've told you, I was swapped away by the scene of what happened. Rather, I was pretty happy with that request.

**To Izzy-baka: **It scared you? In what way? I'm sure I didn't made it gorey nor bloody-...*starts drooling at the mental image of a blood soaked Izaya*


	24. Let's meet again

**_Let's meet again_**

The brunette long knew that the relationship between the two ran deeper than hate itself. What was it, Tom wouldn't say he knew for sure – but it was mainly because he didn't know the right words to name it. He would say that both the informant and the blonde were connected in their own special way. Hate, irritation, annoyance, worry, fear, anxious, and more which could run on and on.

And one thing for sure, Tom didn't have any doubts about this. His point was pretty much pointed out after the informant's death. Ever since then, the blonde seemed rather dead as well. The brunette couldn't help but to wonder if the blonde's soul was connected with the informant's. And that maybe it was because their connection were cut by death itself, the blonde lost himself.

However, one thing for sure, time wouldn't stop for anyone and that everyday would continue to move. He was sure that the blonde would recover from this event and hopefully become stronger. Till then, the brunette would be there to help Shizuo in anyways he could – that was what friends were for.

Though his connection wasn't just like the informant's, he knows that by just being there and remaining silent, everything would be alright.

"Let's go." Tom said to the blonde as he watched him nod.

"Yeah...let's meet again next time. Later, flea." Shizuo tossed his cigarette onto the informant's grave before he followed after the brunette.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

*cough cough* This does not tell anyone which other pairing I ship; not the slightest.

~-~-~-~_Anon review reply_~-~-~-~

**To Rasa: **Well, the truth was yes; there was another scene before that fic. But I couldn't get that to flow just as well, so I ditched it. However, if it'll make things clearer, then sure; I don't mind trying to retyped that out again. And hell no, Izaya can't give up! If he did, what's gonna happen to the poor Shizuo? TAT


	25. Confusion's simple answer

**_Confusion's simple answer_**

Questions were a mystery to the informant. It made him wonder why some complicated questions had simple answer, while at the same time, simple one having complicated and confusing answers. Was it because how a person take the question to be that gave such answer? Or were questions themselves weird and strange?

"Shizu-chan, what would you do if I were to die?" Izaya questions the blonde, who was slurping his cup ramen's soup. Shizuo threw him a quick, questioning look before he place down the big cup and wiped his lips.

"I'll kill you." The blonde replies as he stood from his seat and headed towards the kitchen. Izaya let out a low chuckle, founding the reply rather contradicting but at the time so much like the blonde - simple.

"Ne, then what if I was to kill you?"

"I'll kill you before that." Shizuo answers back as soon as the question was asked, making the informant silently wonder if the blonde knew what he would be asking before those words left his lips.

"Then what if–" Izaya continues again before the blonde cut him off.

"What the hell's wrong with you? Asking all those weird questions?" Shizuo yelled as he came into Izaya's view. Veins could be seen throbbing on the blonde's temple as those tightly clenched fist screamed the obvious fact that Shizuo was pissed off.

The informant felt a smile tugging at the side of his lips before he continues, "What would you do if we were to fuck right now?" Izaya was slightly shock when he heard the laugh which escaped the blonde's lips, before those eyes glared into his own.

"Isn't that obvious? I'll fucking kill you." Shizuo growls dangerously low before he headed towards his room and slammed the door – but not hard enough for the whole thing to be ripped apart. With a click, Izaya could tell that Shizuo locked his room's door.

"Maybe I was wrong...that all questions always has simple answers..." Izaya murmured softly before a vulpine smirk could be seen on his lips as he whipped out a key from his pocket. "Or maybe everything's just simple for him..." the informant chuckles and headed towards those door to insert the key.

"Well, I guess the overall lesson for the day is that locking the door can't keep me away."


	26. Set them into flames

**_Set them into flames_**

Izaya knows that the actions the blonde always did would one way or another amuse him. But for once, the informant couldn't help but to wonder if he had misheard the words Shizuo spoke.

"Excuse me, Shizu-chan. C-could you repeat what you've just said one more time? I think I misheard and also misunderstood what you just said." The informant lets out a cough before placing down his cup of tea despite how thirsty his throat felt.

"I said hand _them_ over." Shizuo repeats once again, but not of the exact same words as he spoke of earlier.

"No, no. What do you mean by 'them'?"

"You're underwear." Shizuo spoke in a nonchalant tone, which made Izaya wonder once again if he had misheard those words again.

"Un...derwear, you said?" The informant swallows his saliva, speaking low and yet slow at the same time. As soon as the blonde nodded, Izaya's mind was filled with questions of why did the blonde want his underwear.

"Umm...Shizu-chan, can I ask why you need them? Don't you have your own ones?" Izaya felt a smirk tugging at the side of his lips as a plan began to formulate at the back of his mind; a plan to make the blonde blush.

"To burn them."

"Yes, yes. I see. To burn them–...excuse me?"

"What's wrong with you today? Did you go deaf, huh?" Shizuo snaps at the informant who had a rather dumbfound look on his face, not understanding the logic behind the blonde's mind. "I said to burn them!"

Izaya threw the blonde a look before he nodded his head in an all-so-slow way while taking in a deep breath. "O-kay...and why would you do that with my undies?"

"As revenge; By burning it, I would be burning you." Shizuo smirked, watching the informant closely – as though he was trying to catch if fear would flash in those crimson eyes. But could be seen as Izaya was busy throwing the blonde a weird look.

"Shizu-chan...how did you even come to such a conclusion, I don't even want to know..." Izaya lets out a sigh, rather disappointed that the answer wasn't what he thought the blonde would say.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

The request is still running, so feel free to make any request~~ Mainly cause I'm running out of ideas - if no one noticed so far...=3=


	27. Blood soaked

**_Blood soaked_**

Ever since the beginning till now, Shizuo never was immune to pain. He could feel the pain which coursed through his body with each cuts or bruises; it was just that he chose to ignored the pain, got used to it – he had literally grew to bear the pain.

"Is _this_ painful?" the voice whispered in a mocking tone, annoyed the blonde to no end. If he could, he would have loved to sent the informant flying into the sky, testing if a flea could land safely onto the ground.

But he couldn't; his arms and limps just couldn't move the way he wanted them to.

There was a ripping pain as he heard a cry of pain fill the air, only to realized that it was him who let out that cry. The pain slowly settled down into numbness for quite awhile as he felt a warm and yet cold hand against his cheek. The playful fingers trailed from his cheeks, forehead before it settled down on his lips.

Madden crack of laughter which echoes and drilled its way into his mind hurts – almost like an annoying flea or buzzing insect that wouldn't leave. Words that formed a sentence was something his mind couldn't quite catch nor break down to absorb. All he could see was the grey sky.

Shizuo wasn't sure if it was either the rain drops that hit his body that made him cold or it was the other way around. However, one thing the blonde was sure of, and that was him enjoying this empty coldness which filled his mind.

"Aww...you're not dead yet, _Shizu-chan_?" the voice had now started to sound alienate to his ears. Was it mocking him or questioning him, he could no longer tell apart. Was the voice he heard now really the flea's or someone else?

Shizuo didn't know and couldn't make out; he felt sleepy, wanted to close his eyes. He wanted to fall into a comforting sleep before waking up for a quick relaxing shower. But he knows that it wasn't possible. Strong scent of rust could be smelled from the highly concentrated air of deep, rich stench of blood – the only one thing that his hazed mind could understand.

"Shizu-chan, you've given up on living already? And here I was, thinking that you were stubbornly clinging onto _life_." the person sighed, before continuing, "Should I end you pathetic life right here, right now? Or leave you to bleed to death? I'll let you pick."

"..."

"Oh, so you want me to kill you know?" the pitch of the voice was slightly higher, pleased with the silent reply. However, the truth was that Shizuo only took in another deep breath; hadn't even tried to answer the man's question.

"Okay..._Goodbye, Shizu-chan._" Something cold and hard was pressed against the blonde's chest before a short pain that was covered by the burning numb took over his last remaining senses. "_It was a pleasure to have known you...Heiwajima Shzuo-kun~_"

Sleep was the next thing which filled mind . Maybe a part of him knew what this slumber meant, or maybe he just choice to be ignorant. Either ways, he felt a small smile tugging at the side of his lips as he slowly closed his eyes – losing his senses of the cold and warmth.

"good...night...Ka...suka..." Shizuo mumbled his last words to the informant, mistaking him for his brother because of those black hair in his already blurred sight.

This was Shizuo's last goodnight, one that he would never awaken from. With this thought, the informant smiled and pulled out his knife which had stabbed the blonde's beating heart. Izaya wore a grin of triumph was he stood up.

"Goodnight, Shizu-chan. It was fun while it lasted." with those final words, Izaya skipped out of the alleyway, leaving the corpse behind for others to find.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Due to the sudden outburst of busy things and the understanding that the drabbles/oneshots here are losing quality, the 'everyday' update will stop and return back to random updates - so that I can provide better and more understandable(?) fics to readers. Thank you for the understandings. :)

And dun worry, the request is still open. Oh, oh! Also, readers dun get me wrong; I support both Izuo and Shizaya, so pls dun claim that I write only Izuo in here! Though I try my best to make those hints...misleading...:D Also, I support Topping!Uke!Izaya *Random*

~-~-~-~_Anon review reply_~-~-~-~

**To Hi: **Nope, I don't think that you're off base. Also, worry not as I don't think I'm brilliant; rather, I'm quite displease with a handful of oneshots/drabbles here. I'm truly grateful that you wrote me that review to informant me about the flaws. About your problem with not understanding what some fics meant, it would either be because your english isn't really good - I couldn't quite get your review till I reread it a few times. Or the fact that I wrote some of the fics here to evoke certain emotions of readers who had went through something almost the same.

Also, umm...I dun think that this fic is meant for readers to understand me...you know...*whisper* won't that make them seem rather stalker-ish? For your request, could you clarify 'random' as in dark ones, cold humors or random random (if it's this, please do clarify once again.)? Overall, I'll try to accomplish that request of yours and hope that I'll be able to continue having you here with us. :)

**To Izzy-baka: **Oh...got that hint and no prob. Request taken up~~! :D And yes, Izaya, Shizuo isn't that much of a pervert.


	28. Nothing abnormal

_Request from: Izzy-baka_

_Request: Shizuo returns back home only to hear a strange sound._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Nothing abnormal<em>**

After a long and tiring day, all that was on Shizuo's mind was to head back home and have a long, warm bath. And after doing so, he would change into his pajamas and go to sleep. That was all any saint person would do after a long day of trying not to kill customers who gave lame excuses.

As the blonde insert the key into his apartment's door, he found it strange that it wasn't lock. Didn't he lock it before leaving the house earlier in the day? However, the blonde dismiss such a though and chose to believe that he had somehow forgotten to lock it once again – even if a thief sneaked into his house, it wasn't as if his house had anything valuable to be stolen.

That was if anyone even dared to enter Ikebukuro's strongest man's home – the lion's den.

Just as Shizuo pushed his door open and took a step in, he paused as an unfamiliar scent filled his house. His doubts were dismiss when he heard a soft 'tap' from within. Shizuo narrowed his eyes as he let out a 'tsk'; annoyed, was what he felt.

The blonde did his best to tip-toe towards his room, where he heard the sound coming from. Once again, there was a voice murmuring softly about someone and home. With a quick and wide step forward, Shizuo entered the room as his hands flipped the switch. While the light was flickering, working its way to be fully on, Shizuo spread his arms out wide to block the escape path.

However, the tension in the air was killed as soon as the light were no longer flickering, revealing the 'thief' who had dare enter his den. The sight of a familiar glossy black hair, furred-jacket and crimson eyed man who wore a wide grin – the main reason of why the tension died.

"Welcome back, Shizu-chan~" Izaya sang as his hands were holding his boxers as if it was _made_ for the informant to hold. His strawberry boxer was slightly stretched as the informant kneel on the ground and held it about a few centimeters away from his own face.

There was no need for any explanation; no need for questioning; no need to continue the silence in the air. Shizuo was no fool to not understand what the informant was doing – despite how wrong it was for a man to be holding another man's boxer.

"..." Shizuo breathed out, breath shaking as he exhaled – mainly because of the rage which overwhelmed his mind.

"Oh, this? I didn't know Shizu-chan would even wear such an embarrassing boxer. Strawberry? Now that's something..._cute_" Izaya snickered, only to make the hidden veins in the blonde's temple surface. It was actually a gift from Kasuka, was what Shizuo wanted to say; but there was no need to give explanation to someone who sneaked into his own home.

"I'll give you to the count of ten, before I bash you inside out." Shizuo growled, hands clenched into a fist.

"Now now, Shizu-chan; I can explain this." Shizuo could see the smug smirk the flea wore. But he wasn't in the mood to listen to anymore lame excuses.

"Ten!" Shizuo yelled as he ripped his bedroom's door and threw it to the flea, who swiftly dodged it. Izaya surged forward as Shizuo pulled his arm back, ready to increase the strength of his punch. Just as Izaya was about to crouch down between the gasp, Shizuo released his arm. It was almost as if his fist was a sharp sword which was brutally cutting through the air and trying to hit its target.

The smirk on Izaya's face widens before he made an apace turn, hand grabbed onto the blonde's leg to pull himself closer and miss the fist. Instead of flesh and bone Shizuo wanted to hit, he ended up punching the ground. But this didn't mark the end. Shizuo used his other leg, ready to kick the flea who was now trying to get up on his feet.

_He won't make it._

Shizuo smiled at such the thought as his right feet was set into motion. But Izaya's plan wasn't to get on his feet; rather, he bend one of his knees and did a quick hop. Just like this, he missed Shizuo's kick while making it look like a child's play.

"You fucking–..." Shizuo yelled as Izaya took quick step away from him, widening their distance.

"Well, it was fun playing with you, Shizu-chan. But I have to be on my way now. Bye bye~" Izaya sang mirthfully as he ran towards the front door. "Oh, and I'll be taking this~" He added as Shizuo charged after, flashing to the blonde his boxer.

"Give that back!" Shizuo shouted with a grunt as he threw the chair towards the informant. But as usual, Izaya dodged it and left Shizuo annoyed in his own home.

"IZZZAAAAAYYYYAAAAAAA!" Shizuo shouted into the night, mind screaming how he would rip the informant into pieces the next time they met.

* * *

><p>~-~-~-~<em>Anon review reply<em>~-~-~-~

**To Izzy-baka: **Upon finishing this...I think I've either misunderstood your request, or I did hit the bulls eye. If I didn't, I hope that this was still enjoyable for you. Cause it sure was fun for me...=w=


	29. Crimes

_Request from: NekoKat3_

_Request: Shizuo got arrested and Izaya bails him out_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Crimes<em>**

The path was dark, only illuminate by the street lamps while the moon hid behind the clouds. It was three in the morning and most people were asleep. The air was slightly chilled and humid, making everything seem peaceful. But to the blonde, it was hell as he kept a distance of four meters behind the informant – who was happily humming a melody while skipping.

The both had just left the police station about half an hour ago. Why were the two there, one may wonder. It was mainly because the blonde hurled another car into the air earlier in the day; causing the owner of the car – a lawyer – to yell his head off. Somehow, the final ending was the blonde being sent to the station, sitting in some room.

Shizuo regretted the action of not shutting that man; if only he had done so, he wouldn't have to be sent to some shit zone and finally 'saved' by the very man he hated.

"Shizu-chan, I still haven't received your thanks." Izaya spoke, breaking the tension in the air, one which the blonde never realized had. The blonde frown as a scowl left his lips. "Well...I'm still waiting." The informant hummed as he hopped off the railing before whirling around to face Shizuo, wearing that smirk the blonde hated – one all so cocky, unreadable, annoying and irritating.

"I never did ask for your help in the first place." Shizuo hissed, making the informant shake his head with that provoking smirk that seemed to call the blonde 'hopeless'.

"So would you have preferred to spend the rest of your days in some jail, staring at the wall or having some prisoners picking fights with you?" Shizuo bit his lips; he hadn't thought of that. Izaya then continued, "Ah, your parents and dear brother would be devastated and disappointed in you."

"Shut up!" The blonde yelled as he marched up to Izaya, grabbing the informant's jacket before pulling him closer to his face. Shizuo hated how true the words Izaya had said were and how Izaya could easily bring the subject of his family. What did he even know?

"Shizu-chan, please do keep your voice down; you're going to wake the whole neighborhood." Izaya whispers as he brought his index finger to his lips, before a smug smirk filled his face. With a grimace, Shizuo let go of the informant's jacket and broke the eye contact they both held.

Izaya patted his furred jacket before he lets out a sigh, "Shizu-chan, is a thanks too much to ask for? How many times have I bailed you out?"

"Not bail." The blonde barked, denying the actual fact. "And yes; it's too much to ask for. Wasn't it you who helped me on your free will? Or was it this; you want to make me own you a favor?" Shizuo glared into those crimson eyes, hands balling into a fist. Why hadn't he thought of this earlier? Didn't everything the informant did always have some hidden scheme?

"Okay, fine Shizu-chan. I'll let you pick then, it's either you thank me–"

"No." Izaya had spoke in a calm voice before Shizuo cut him off with a short, simple and straight to the point answer. However, as soon as that word left his lips, the blonde was taken back by the triumph look Izaya showed as crimson eyes looked into his gentle brown ones – almost as if Izaya had predicted the answer.

" –or kiss me." The blonde froze as soon as he head that word, blinking for quite awhile as he tries to let the word sink in. However once it did, Shizuo only gave the informant a rather strange look before he turned away. Yup, that flea had to be screwing with his mind once again; trying to piss him off.

"That's not going to work." Shizuo waved his hands in the air and left Izaya all alone in the middle of the street. The informant lets out a sign and whipped out his phone.

"I guess I'll just have to keep bailing him out till I receive either one of those." With that, Izaya phones another friend of his to prepare another scene to have the blonde sent to the station once again.


	30. Angel and Devil

_Request from: Rasa_

_Request: angel and devil_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Angel and Devil<em>**

Izaya was the devil; a man who used tempting words to make humans heed to each and ever words of his. Words so sweet and thick, almost like honey or syrup which the sweet tooth couldn't resist. If one wanted to, they could say his words coated with a thick layer of sweets – something which tickled the tongue and gave bliss to many, where the truth would always be hidden till all is used.

Once all the truth were revealed, it would mark the end of those fools life.

And being the devil, Izaya had his own temptations to fulfill; to seek for a being that was of the purest of them all, and once he does so, he could sulk it in his color – black.

Izaya wanted to watch the pain this being went through, torture and snicker at his or her suffering. Just the thought sent a wave of thrilling pleasure down his body, made ache for them. The search for this mightn't have been easy, but never once did the though of giving up crossed his mind – he had lived for this single objective.

Izaya had believed that the search would take years, or either he would have passed on before even finding this being, but all this was proved wrong. The one he seek had always been there; a naïve, brave but yet pitiful soul. It had been Shizuo all along.

Izaya wasted no time to tear this man down, rip his mental mind apart. Despite the pleasure found, there was no thrill, only a weird sensation which builds on and on.

Only when everything was too late, did he realize that when there was a devil, an angel would be around; trying everything it could, in anyway, to save this devil – no matter how futile it was. But everything was already gone; Izaya ripped Shizuo's wings apart, never once hearing the cry of pain nor savage provided.

* * *

><p>~-~-~-~<em>Anon review reply<em>~-~-~-~

**To Rasa:** Err...I'll admit it...the three-word prompt was the most hardest so far...B-but I hope this made the slightest sense and that you will be able to enjoy this.


	31. Simple and complex

**_Simple and complex_**

The soft foot steps which travels down the concrete ground; the dark which coats the land like a smooth and silky blanket; light glow of rays which damped the air. To him, this was the only time of the day he felt at peace. Low humming of a random melody, Izaya skipped through street which would lead him back to his own land – home of the god.

Izaya called him home a land, the home of the god, not because he felt like doing so; his home was flooded with information, and in this current age, information was the biggest power one could hold – blackmailing, helping, searching, and much, much more. However, not everyone had the ability to use information easily; once fallen into the wrong hands, the person themselves might cause their own downfall.

But Izaya was different; he knew how to use it well, not the best, but better than some with this ability out there. It was through all this information which led him to fall for humans – their ugly sides, timid sides, brave sides, cheery sides and others which could go on forever.

It was all thanks to his job that he loved humans, and it was also mainly thanks to his job that he hated the blonde more than he did in their high school times. He always knew that the blonde wasn't worth his time – no matter how amusing it always was when he poked Shizuo. The blonde was simple; never meant to be complex in any other ways.

His information base was never wrong, and it too showed that the blonde was simple – like he had always knew. But through experience, the blonde never was simple; almost like a diamond – all that made up this object was carbon with an extremely strong bonds with each other. But diamond couldn't be scratch nor broken by any other object, other than itself.

See, wasn't that simple but yet complex at the same time?

Despite it's simplicity and complex foundation, people from all around loved this object – paid big bucks to get their hands on one small diamond fixed on a ring or necklace. And just like that, Izaya loved the blonde while hating him.

It was strange, but the informant didn't object to such the though. However, he never did agree with it at the same time. Shizuo held strength which no humans could possibly possess, just like how the diamond itself was strong. And if Izaya wasn't wrong, the only way one could defect the blonde, was by throwing his own clone – that was if sickness were left out of the choices.

However, there was one thing the informant believed in; Shizuo held no value, just like how diamond itself. Sure, people paid much just to get hold of this object, but other than for display, it had no value. It's only useful when used in the industry, such as diamond powder to polish and cut other objects.

In this world, there was no where the blonde fitted in – he was nothing more than a worthless monster. That was why Shizuo shouldn't have be worth even a second of his life.

Izaya insert the key into his door, twisted his hand to unlock the door before he pushed it open. Upon entering, he threw his keys to the couch before he slumped back tiredly into it. As his eyes locked onto the small bump at the side of the wall, above the television by a few centimeter, he continued to wonder how did he end up spending years of his lifetime on the blonde.

Rubbing the side of his brows, Izaya heaved a sigh and murmured softly to himself, "That's why I hate Shizu-chan; so obvious and yet obscure..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Hohoho, Merry Christmas in a few days advance~~ *rushes back to projects*


	32. Illuminating moon

**_Illuminating night_**

Soft and illuminating moon rays fill the dark streets before flickering lights of the street lamp replaces the rays when the moon hides behind the night cloud. The cold air which forms fogs on the thick glass window, hid the living within from the darkness.

The throbbing heat and living sweat fill coated both skins. Tears shred from both pleasure and pain, slowly lost with the silent bliss. Heat filled gaze exchanged was followed by lips which locked with the other. Fingers clasp and entangled like a child playing with a ball of strings.

From a far off distance, a hood of an owl sounds, but dissolves as it travels. The night will always hold its wonder.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Happy new year to all (despite how I'm alittle too late). Let's wish the best for the year ahead!

~-~-~-~_Anon review reply_~-~-~-~

**To Rasa:** I guess people go through torture of many kinds...*stares at the almost finish projects in rl* Woah, I didn't see such a picture, but it had to be a great laugh. I just though strawberry would make it more.. hilarious. And bout the angel, devil stuff, I pretty much had the thought 'okay, let's make the devil rib the wings of an angel. this ought to do'...ahahaha...Same here, I can't help but to be attracted to tragic stuff. Bout the tumblr stuff, didn't see that one...darn...I'm losing out on my life...orz *black bags under eye*

Merry Christmas to you and a happy new year too. (late, but meh.)


	33. For your sake

_Request from: NekoKat3_

_Request: Shizuo and Izaya go to the beach and many people keep staring at Izaya and Shizuo must "Fight" them off to "Save" the oblivious Izaya._

* * *

><p><strong><em>For your sake<em>**

Going to the beach, was something which should had been relaxing; one of those few wonders in the world which would take all the loads off your back as you drift off into a new world, one that would rob your breath away – in a good way. However, Shizuo's dream of what the beach should have been was a big fat lie!

No one told him that there would be people staring at both of them as they made their way through the beach. Okay, sure the blonde didn't like the way girls in bikinis were staring at him in his simple plain white shirt and simple short pants as if he was some kind of hot meal for their eyes to feast on, but he wasn't really in the mood to be glaring at every single one of them.

Okay, that was partly an excuse: He was too busy glaring at every single people who where feasting their eyes on the informant who was happily humming a melody as he walked in a rather calm way towards the other end of the beach. Who's idea was it to come to the beach again? Oh right, that annoying flea's!

As Shizuo was busy glaring and growling at all the people, whether men or women, he couldn't help but to inwardly curse the flea for being so oblivious and unmindful about the stares he was receiving. How could a sane being not be bothered? Oh wait, that was right, the blonde forgot: the informant never was sane from the beginning. No biggie, that pretty much answered his question.

After what felt like hours of walking, glaring, mentally cursing, did the blonde's hellish torture seem to end when Izaya brought him to a part that seemed isolated. How could such a thing be possible, the blonde ignored the urge to find out. For now, he just wanted to bask in the sun in this silent atmosphere.

"Okay, I'm done; let's head back." Izaya blurts out after taking one deep breath, doing a quick stretch before he turned to grin at the blonde.

"HUH?" Shizuo threw the informant a confused look. Leave right now, after they've finally settled down? "What kind of bad joke are you trying to come up with, huh?" Shizuo growled, trying to suppress the urge of lifting the informant by the collar, or shirt – it wasn't quite possible when Izaya was only wearing a short pants without the tops covered.

"I already had my fun, so let's go." Izaya's grin deepens along with those eyes which glimmered in Shizuo's shadow, almost as if to reveal the hidden plan of Izaya's.

"Fun? We didn't get to do anything!" Shizuo yelled, louder than before. What kind of shit was the fucking flea speaking of? What kind of string was the flea trying to pull? Shizuo couldn't help but to be wary.

"Oh, but we did lots of thing. Rather, it was you who did all of them while I enjoyed – a very delightful show you've pulled, may I add." Izaya smirked as he spoke with bliss. Shizuo clenched his fist to suppress the building irritation and urge to kill the informant before him. What the hell was the flea talking about? He didn't remember seeing any show–...

It was then did it hit him; all they ever did so far was to walk through the sands with Izaya humming in a happy mood while Shizuo with his grumpy one because of all the looks strangers gave him and Izaya. However, instead of the blood rushing to his face because of anger, it was the opposite: embarrassment. Turning his head to the ground, Shizuo did he best to avoid eye-contact with the informant.

All the actions he did, made him look like an overprotective boyfriend. Great, now he had made a big out of himself just to warn off others. All his irritation seemed to be overwhelmed by how much of a fool he made himself seem like, and right infront of Izaya himself? How low have he fallen?

"But it was for your sake..." Shizuo mumbled under his breath, so softly that even he couldn't hear.

"Hmm? Did you say something?" Izaya continues grinning after he plastered away his shock.

"It'll be you the next time." the blonde spoke, before he whirled around and headed up, away from the beach, leaving behind a rather puzzled informant.


	34. I'm just a stranger with a good pair

****WARNING:**** Non-canon [OC(?)] chara pov on both Shizuo and Izaya

* * *

><p><strong><em>I'm just a stranger with a good pair of eyes<em>**

I'm just me, a person filled with more flaws than good points. One of my few biggest flaw would be to follow the flow, quiet (not shy, mine you) and a girl who falls for almost every pretty face. These few have pretty much ruin my twenty-four years of living in this shitty world, but who am I to complain? It's because of those that makes a me the way I am.

"Hey, Karou, don't you find Izaya-kun cute?" one of my friend once whispered into my ear during high school's lunch break.

"Yup, he's _so_ cute~~" I remembered lying to her. I might have been the type who falls for pretty faces easily, but despite how good-looking Onihara-kun might have been, he didn't quite fit in my definition of pretty faces. Now, Heiwajima-san, that's a different story. On my first day of high school, I found myself blew away by the sight of a nonchalant blonde like him. I was sure that girls would have place him on their list of 'must-go-out-with'.

However, I was proven wrong when I was in class. Both the guys and girls in the class were whispering about what kind of monster he was; speaking of the monstrous strength he had. Being the kind of pathetic person I was, I just followed with the flow, acting as if the sight of him send both disgust and fear through out my little self – in truth, it was fear that I felt when I saw him lift the goal post while he blared some people.

Despite my fear for him in the past, I still liked him because of his looks. However, this changed when I saw him sheltering a cat during a stormy night. I was on my way home when I saw him nudging the neck of a little, abandon kitten. At that moment, I felt myself melt at the sight; who knew a man with such monstrous strength and scary attitude could look so kind with a kitten! It's only normal for any girl to fall for him; hell, all girls should be in love with him!

But I was rather relief at that time to know that no one was after him, thinking that I had a chance. It's laughable just to recall it, maybe I really did have that chance once, but I'm sure it's long gone already.

Back then, it wasn't a surprise to hear a yell echoing through the hall, one filled with cursing and swearing. The sight of Heiwajima-kun chasing after Onihara-kun wasn't rare either – it happened almost every single day. Before I knew it, I couldn't help but to feel as if the dazed look Heiwajima-kun had during class time began to increase. It was a look of sadness but yet longing – something I couldn't help but to find rather familiar.

At first, I wondered if something had happened in his private life. But my thoughts were dismiss when I saw his hurt face whenever he looked at Onihara-kun, before it was plastered away by one of pure hatred and anger. It was only then did I remember why I found the expression he made rather familiar. My elder brother, who was gay, gave the very same face whenever he returned from school.

It wasn't as if my parents gave a damn if my brother was gay – sure they were shock when they first heard it, but being one hell of an open and lax parents, they just brushed it aside and wish him the best – for what, even I didn't understand.

Either ways, when I asked what the hell was wrong with him, my brother told me that he was in love with a straight friend of his; telling me about how futile it was. When I gave him a confused look, he just told me that it was complicated, dismissing the conversation by telling me that it was like a girl being in love with a man who already had a person he truly loved.

Heiwajima-kun was in love with Onihara-kun, was what came to mind at that time. I remember feeling something painfully tightening my chest as my hands covered my mouth. Was Heiwajima-kun gay from the start? If yes...was my feelings for him futile? This was what the naïve me thought as I ran home, jumping into my brother's warm embrace.

Rather, I couldn't help but to find myself alittle strange, how could one recover so quickly after one night of depression? Maybe my love for Shizuo-kun was only for his face. I remember a day before graduation day, I went up to Heiwajima-kun to ask if he was homo. The confusion before rage literally gave me the answer as I apologized quickly and ran off, feeling as if my heart was about to jump out of my throat and be squashed by his feet. I knew it, he was one hell of a scary guy!

Also, the way he yelled as he chased Onihara-kun out of the hall during graduation day, was one of the few things I don't think I can _ever_ forget...Not that it was traumatizing or anything, but it was just a strong scene. I guess it really wasn't love, but just the love for his pretty-face.

"Karou-sensei! Please stop wondering off into you're own world! Concentrate on you manuscript! The deadline is just two days from now!" A shrieking voice brought me back to the present as I stared at my editor who's forehead was beaded with sweat. With a grimace, I look away as I let out a 'tsk'.

"Don't pressure Karou-san, Chihiko-san. I'm glad that you came to keep an eye on sensei, but even if you came, you can't change her drawing speed." Ryuu, one of my few assistants for the current shoujo manga I drew, spoke politely to my editor.

"But she missed the deadline two times in a row! I don't want to be fired because of her!" She whines as I slumped lazily onto the table.

"ARG! I give up...I don't want to draw anymore. You know what? I think I don't want to live anymore either!" I grumbled; just the thought of the past was more than enough to make me feel frustrated at the past me.

"Just alittle more, Karou-san. I know you can manage it!" I felt my heart flutter just from hearing the compliment Ryuu gave me. Wait, did I ever mention that Ryuu was another type of pretty face man who fits my type? Darn it, why was this flaw the hardest to get rid of? Why do I have to keep falling in love with pretty-face man?

"Chihiko...I don't want to draw shoujo anymore...I want to try drawing BL." I spoke in a nonchalant tone, only to hear gasps from my other assistants and editor. "Shoujo's too unreal. I want to draw something on a love-hate relationship." I wasn't speaking gibberish; lately, the thoughts of drawing both Shizuo-kun and Onihara-kun, to make a story about their 'love-hate' relationship in school – maybe one-sided love would have been more accurate – had kept on crossing my mind.

"After all, since majority of the men I've known or loved are always in love with another man, I might as well get my revenge on paper." This was the truth and nothing more. I might have changed alittle through the years, but I'm just me, a girl who always fell for pretty-faces.

"Karou-sensei...even if you complain to me...I'm only an editor under the shoujo department...And a love-hate relationship can be done in shoujo...you know that, so stop coming up with such cold jokes..." Chihiko mumbled to me in a shaky voice, as if she wasn't sure whether I was joking or being serious.

"You people stink...can't even laugh at such jokes. Arg, back to work, back to work. Stop slacking around, you slackers!" I spoke in a bored tone, only to hear mumbles and grumbles from my other assistants, excluding Ryuu who was staring at me. "What? Back to work." I waved my hand at him, before I picked up my pen and began drawing.

"Is it true?" I paused for a moment before looking at Ryuu who had a serious face. I blinked for a moment, not being able to understand what he meant, until he mouth the words, 'if yes, then I'm a special case, no?' My face flushed before I glared at the paper before me.

Maybe my love for Shizuo-kun was for his pretty face and kindness. But maybe for once, it might be a different story with Ryuu.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** This had been collecting data dust in desktop for quite a while because of my hesitation. But oh well, I've always wanted to try typing from the 'I' pov and trying to write from another charas pov other than Shizuo, Izaya, etc...so why not? *whispers* _I guess this oneshot came to be mainly because of sekaiichi hatsukoi...am I the only one who love Yokozawa? TAT_

_~-~-~-~_Anon review reply_~-~-~-~_

**To Izzy-baka: **Ahaha...for chap 33, I just wanted to practice on...I guess scenes? So well...it somehow ended up like that...And thanks, though I'm still busy with stuffs...


	35. Just one time

**_Just one time_**

_'I didn't need you to tell me that I was an egoistic man – this was something I knew. So I won't deny when you say that I'm selfish, because in truth I really was. You can try searching through this whole world, but you can never ever find anyone who'll love you as much as I do._

_Do you know about this, Shizu-chan? The more a person keeps saying certain things, those word would begin to lose meaning? Just like how one keeps apologizing, in time, whenever they apologizes, it would no longer be meaningful. Despite knowing this, I won't stop declaring my love for you. Even if to you, my words begin to lose it's meaning, as long as I know that I truly do love you, it's almost enough to bring me far._

_Okay, I lied when I said that; the one and only thing that can allow me to move is being by your side – or perhaps saying teasing you and watching you get angry would be more accurate._

_Once, I believed that you were being a tsudere, not wanting to admit that you liked me too. But as time passed, each time you pushed me away, did you believe that even I wouldn't begin to feel that what I feel for you was fruitless, futile?_

_Well, perhaps you do._

_But I'm only human; I'm a fool just like the rest. Even I can doubt, feel guilt throbbing in my chest: It's only that I know how to block them out and make sure they stay that way. Strangely, whenever it involves you, I just can't keep myself compose nor calm. It's hard. Just the sight of you, stirs up a storm inside me. Cliché it might be, but it that's just how I feel._

_I get hurt each time you push me away; so please, don't deny me any longer. I'm not sure if I can continue to last if this repeats itself – I have my limits. I won't ask you to accept me, just only requesting you to stop pushing me away. Don't make me believe that this love I feel for you isn't worth the time. Being human, I know when to give up and move on._

_Once again, I'll repeat myself, I strongly believe that you are being a tsudere, denying your feelings. Ah, before you rip this paper into thousands of pieces, just continue reading._

_Please be alittle more obvious, stop denying because your afraid. All I want is to hear you say those three words. Just once is all I'm asking for; it's more than enough to keep me going. Just one time, is all I'm asking for. But if what you feel for me isn't the same as me, then I'll apologize for wasting your time._

_But just for once...I want to hear those words with my ear, to clear my doubts. Remember this, I'm the only one who loves you more than anyone in this world, but even I have my own boundaries.'_

"..."

Shizuo stares at the piece of paper, slightly confused. Was this an apology letter, or an attempt of a love letter? The blonde's back was still leaning against the back of the door ever since their fight two hours ago. Being one of the few pitiful souls on this earth, he had never once received a love letter during his middle nor high school. So it was rather hard for him to know which this was suppose to be.

Apology letter seemed much more logical after the fight he had with the flea, but the content seem rather...unrelated to their fight – excluding the beginning. With a sigh, the blonde remains silent. It wasn't quite long ago when he was still angry with that flea, but when he saw a piece of paper being slid under the door, curiosity got the better of him.

"Ah-choo!" the voice at the other side of the door sneezed, before a mumble could be heard. Shizuo turns his head to face the door, silently wondering for how long did the informant sit behind those door. Feeling guilt tighten his chest, Shizuo pushed himself off the ground and headed towards the kitchen. It wasn't long before he made two cups of hot choco – one for himself and another to spite that flea. He then grabbed a pen and scribbled something on the paper and headed back towards the door.

Opening the door, he found the informant looking up at him, body hugging his own knees. With a grimace, he shoved the paper into Izaya's face.

"Come in, I've made us something hot to drink. You must be freez–..." Shizuo stopped himself for a moment, removing the words he had planned to say next as he scrambled his way back to the kitchen. It wasn't long before Izaya followed him, a grin so wide that it made Shizuo annoyed. "Stop grinning, it makes you look creepy!"

"I can't help it, can I? After you wrote something so cute like that." Izaya chuckles as the blonde passed him the cup of hot choco. When he saw those brows drop slightly in disappointment, there was a grin of triumph on his face.

"I guess the it _cute_ enough for me to serve you something just as equally _cute_, huh? I'm sure that you'll drink that all up, cause it's delicious." Shizuo spoke in a sarcastic tone, watching the hesitating look threw in his direction.

"Either ways, I'm still waiting for you to say those three magic words." Izaya swiftly changed the topic into one which was in his comfort zone as he place the cup down onto the table.

The blonde stared into those crimson eyes in a challenging way, as if to say 'make me'. However, he couldn't deny how he could feel his cheeks gaining heat as the blood rushes there. With a grin, Izaya approaches the blonde, slipping the paper onto the table.

"I guess this it more than enough, yeah?" Izaya whispers, before planting a kiss onto Shizuo's lip.

"Let's see you try." Shizuo mumbles softly before pushing the informant to the side. With a glance, he look at the paper and the words written on it. Blood rushed to his face once again, but mainly because of embarrassment he felt within those words.

'I'm not good with words.', as pathetic as it was, that was the best he could manage.

"After all, I'm not good with words." Shizuo whispers softly.


	36. Dearest bird

**_Dearest bird_**

Birds of many different kinds had always fascinated the informant. The structure of their hollow bones to the feathers itself, were something so unique and special that he wonders why humans weren't born with the almost same structure as the birds. Maybe that was why humans came up with the term 'angels' with wings; just to fulfill their inner wish.

But the one species of birds which the informant was most fascinated about: swallow. This breeds of bird were small in their size, but they could adapt in eating any kinds of insect. Izaya liked how long and pointed their wings were, just as much as he likes their tail.

However, he remembers seeing a swallow lying dead on the ground when he was still a boy. Just recalling this, made him laugh at how naïve and innocent he was back in the days: when he first saw the dead swallow, he had thought that it was just sleeping. But only when he approached closer, did he see red liquid staining the ground as something seemed to be sticking out of the bird's body.

Children, their mind were usually filled with positives that negatives before they finally understood the reality.

"No one can live forever..." Izaya mutters softly under his breath, speaking to no one in particular. Peering into the cage, the informants looks at the bird which was no longer moving. Despite how lively this bird had been a few days back, when he picked it up, it was now lying so still and motionless.

"Will these hands of mine only stain and destroy anything I try to save?" It mightn't have been something he would ever say, because he seemed to be a man who would toy with lives. But deep down, there was a part of him which wishes to do something for the better of this foolish world; a dream to clean up all the dirt and stains.

It was a dream, something only fools or mad man might think of. However, to the informant, it felt having a warm light sphere floating just above both his palms. But it was impossible; his hands were far too stained to be the one saving this world.

Hell, he had no rights to even be in love, to care, to wish that people would love him back as well: It was a crime– no, not a crime, it _was_ a crime.

"Dearest bird, what would you do if you were me? Push my selfish dream onto someone as I continue to stain these hands, or to take this dream itself into my palms – no matter how stained they are?" Izaya picked up the birdcage, eyes watching the motionless bird sadly.

"I guess you're right; I'm already too far in to pull out. I'll just have to push it onto everyone: Celty, Ryugamine and the rest." His paused as he headed towards the chessboard, moving one of the pawn and a card forward. Upon seeing the 'king of spade' card, he brushed his index finger lightly over it before hesitating whether to pick it up. After a few more seconds of silence, he took the card and planted it kiss onto it.

But once he was done, he threw the card into the bird cage. The card landed just above the bird's body, with it's head still peeking out, almost as if it was a blanket. Izaya had a meaning when he threw the card into the cage with the dead bird. But whatever it was, he wouldn't be sharing. One should interpret it in anyway they liked.

With this, he unlocked the door and headed down out of his home. The cab he had called for was already waiting for him outside his home. With a sly smile, he pulled open the door, ignoring the look the driver gave him and the cage in his hands.

"To Ikebukuro." The informant spoke and the driver nodded.

During the trip, he wondered how Shizuo would like his little 'gift'.


	37. Questions

**_Questions_**

1. Boxers or briefs?

Izaya: Hmm...between the two, I guess I'll have to pick boxers; after seeing that strawberry boxer, who won't? _– shows the interviewee the strawberry boxer –_ Neh~ isn't it cute? Huh, where did I get it? Of course Shizu-chan _'gave'_ this to me as a present.

Shizuo: What kind of screwed up question is that? It's the fucking flea we're talking 'bout. Hell, he might even be wearing furred underwear, whether boxers or briefs!

2. At night, pajamas or buff?

Izaya: Pajamas wins hand down; nothing's more cuter than seeing Shizu-chan sleeping comfortably under those blankets without realizing that someone's watching him through the window. Pardon me, could you repeat that again? ...Am I a stalker? Of course not, how did you even come to such an conclusion

Shizuo: Buff...? What does that word mean? Huh? I can't hear you, speak up. Nevermind? If that's the case, don't waste your time asking such dumb questions!

3. Condom or bareback?

Izaya: Hmm...that really depends on the position.

Shizuo: What kind of fucking question is that? But...I guess bareback for him and condom for me...

4. Favorite brand of condoms?

Izaya: Well, I don't really stick to one brand. Though there are quite a few brands out there that I might want to buy.

Shizuo: Who cares about the brand? As long as it fits...wait...what the hell am I even answering? When the fuck will this interview end?

5. Favorite brand of lube?

Izaya: Well, I don't really care about the name of the brands for the lube. Though I really like the vanilla scented ones, they smell delicious – just like Shizu-chan.

Shizuo: As long as it isn't strawberry scented– ...oh...I just remembered, where did I place that boxer Kasuka gave me? Huh, how did you know that it's a strawberry boxer? ….Hold on for a moment, I need to go to the toilet for a moment. Oh yes, if I return with some blood stain, it's just your imagination.

6. Top or bottom?

Izaya: Top – because Shizu-chan's too adorable to pass up. Hmm? Of course I do bottom once in awhile; Shizu-chan's too stingy to let me top him every single time. But you won't hear me complaining.

Shizuo: Top. Huh? Is it possible that I've been the bottom before? ...oi...what gives you such an impression, huh? Do I look the slightest bit _'cute' _in that way? Oi, if you nod that head one more time, I'll make sure you can never nod again.

7. How many times a day or week?

Izaya: Sadly, we don't get the chance to do it everyday – my work and his job tends to clash with each other quite often. Sometimes, we don't even get to do it for a few months! But the spare key I made for Shizu-chan's door tends to be very useful at nights~~

Shizuo: When we can do it, I'll prefer not to...that fucking flea always has some kind of fucked up plan stirring at the back of his mind, so when there's time to spare, he'll use it for his own selfish needs. Oh, that reminds me...I need to get a new lock for my door again...

8. Preferred position?

Izaya: Hnn~~Would you like to guess?

Shizuo: It's been getting on my nerves for quite awhile...What kind of screwed up interview is this? All the question that you've been asking since earlier is all about the fucking same shit: SEX! – _grabs the interviewee with both hands, hissing –_

9. Foreplay?

Izaya: Yes. It's usually useful when I want Shizu-chan to beg for it, or even when he make me beg for it.

Shizuo: I don't like it when he does it. He's fucking screwed up in the mind, do you know how long he drags it? Oh, that reminds me...I'll to pay him back ten times the next time, may till he wish he's dead...

10. Rate your sex life from 1-10 with 10 being the best.

Izaya: I think it ranges around seven to nine? There are times which everything seems...unpleasant.

Shizuo: – _stands up before picking up the nearest object to throw – _ I'll give you the count of three to run... THREE!

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

If Shizuo was real, I'm sure I won't dare to even interview him...I'll be killed by him. orz

_~-~-~-~_Anon review reply_~-~-~-~_

**To Izzy-baka: **Aww...thanks; but I'm sure there're plenty of better writing styles out there. Either ways, request taken up. Also, it really isn't inconvenient, I just need to manage my time well - though I'm kind stuffed with things, it might be quite a while before I post it up.


	38. I lied, he died

**_I lied, he died_**

To lie wasn't a big deal to me. As long as no one finds out, I'm fine. Even if they do find out, if they can't do anything to me, it was their own problem. However, lying to death itself wasn't the same as lying to those foolish humans; all I could do was to extend my life only by a little longer – or this was what I thought.

But I'm a person who had too much to lose through death itself, that was why I took the risk by lying to death. However, to lie was to regret, the lesson and torture I received at the end.

The first time I met death itself, I was siting by the bench, under the shades of a tree. While I was watching my dearest human filling the street, I didn't feel the presence which was slowly approaching me – rather, whomever it was, _it _didn't seem to have any presence.

"Onihara Izaya, your time's up. Get up, we need to go." Skin as white as the purest snow, eyes robbed of any emotions, hair of earth brown, the strange man in his late twenties came up and spoke to me from behind. Despite the fact that I have never seen this person before, a sense of dread filled my mind as I frowned.

"Who are you?"

"No time for petty talks. Your time is up and I'm here to take you away." The man continued in a flat voice. I continued to watch him, not budging an inch from my seat as I waited for him to further explain himself. However, he didn't. The brunette stood there and watched me with those eyes like Kasuka's – empty.

"Take me to...?" I forced myself to question after a minute of silence from him.

"Your end." He spoke. I had an idea of what he meant, but my mind flatly rejected to accept what he meant. "Perhaps death is a better way to explain what I mean by your end, and 'Grim reaper' as what some people in your world call me as."

Have I ever mention that humans were truly an interesting creature? When one has an interest that runs so deep, it would have change into something just as dear as life itself. And when one believes that they are someone, something that they aren't, they can and will become it?

"Ah, Death...you say? But that can't be right. I still have some work to do." I replied with a chuckle, trying to humor the man.

"I see. Sorry to have disturbed you, I'll come back later." Was his last reply before he walked away, slowly fading into the crowd. What a strange man. A smile floated onto my lips as I came up with plans to find out more about this individual.

After days of searching, nothing came up. No a single trance of information of this man, almost as if he didn't exist.

The second time I met him, I was in my office, still searching up for this man, wondering if he was a foreigner – perheps this was the reason as in why I could get any information so far.

"It's your time. Get up, we need to go." I was surprise by his sudden voice, looking up only to see him standing there with emotionless features.

How did he get in?

Smiling once again, I replied, "That can't be right. I just had an argument with my siblings. Surely you can't allow me to go with such hate lingering."

He watched me, before he nodded like he did the first time.

"I understand your situation. I'll leave. But on our third meeting, we shall be on our way." He spoke before whirling around to leave.

"Wait!" I cried out, but he didn't stop. "How did you get into–..." Before I had the chance to catch up with him, the phone rang long enough to distract me and for the strange man to leave. This situation itself was fishy, but I choose to dismiss it with reasoning rather than to believe that death had came to take me away.

As the days turn into weeks, I gave up my futile search on the strange man's particulars. It wasn't mainly because the search was really futile, but rather the fact that I had enough things on my plate to only place all my concern and interest into on thing.

Nightmares of running after a figure, with broad shoulders and blonde hair, which slowly fades away, was one of the few. I remembered having that nightmares, only to be 'saved' by a sudden nudge at the side of my shoulder. Opening my eyes, I saw the brunette standing at the side of my bed.

If this was going to be frequent, is it normal for me to say that his a stalker that has been stalking me?

"Wake up. We have to leave soon, I have another pending job to attend to. You've had enough time to clear up everything, so let's go." This time of round, I could hear the slight hint of dread from the tone of his voice.

But I didn't bother with him. If he truly was here to take me away, was truly 'death' itself, then the more I can't let him get his hands on me.

"Surely this has to be some kind of mistake. I had a dream that I was happy and strong, but I've neither to accomplish either of it." I rubbed my eyes, wiping away a lone tear that had seem to fall from the side of my eyes from the nightmare earlier.

His features, one so emotionless from our last few meetings, seem to soften when he heard what I said.

"I understand what you mean. To leave without any having accomplish any of your dreams will only leave regret lingering. I'll come back the next time. But you'll suffer if you elude me." With a nod, he just vanished, as if he had turned into thin air.

I blinked for a moment, not believing my eyes. Was it a dream or not, I couldn't quite tell.

On our last meeting, I was in the car driving through the streets. Before I knew it, I saw the strange man from the mirror, showing that he was sitting in the back seat.

"Let's go. Your time is up." He spoke once again, face just as emotionless as our very first meeting. My blood seemed to turn cold when he spoke, and my hands slowly growing numb. But my mind was still clear, still had the ability of thinking.

"Ah...but if I died right here right now, others would get hurt, won't they?" At that moment, as soon as those words fell out of my lips, the sensation began to return to my hand as I felt my blood turning warm again – a weird but yet reliving sensation.

"She did the same with me when death came to her. And because of her, I died." He murmured softly under his breath, eyes watching me sadly. It was as if he was trying to tell me about his past. "Even so, if that's what you say, there's no helping it. I hope you're prepared." he continues.

"Huh?"

"To say goodbye. Before you know, he'll be gone to make up for your time." I didn't quite understand what the brunette meant by 'him'. However, I knew that it meant someone was going to replace me for my own end.

"That can't be right, it's my time, isn't it?"

"No, if you died while driving, someone else might lose their life as well." He shook his head, voice low and hurt, almost as if he was regretting something. What it was, I didn't know as I didn't have any information on him.

"Wait...who's time will be taken up for me?" I questioned.

"For her, it was me – her lover..." I managed to catch his soft whispering. L-lover...? "If that's so, it'll be the same. Goodbye and happy living." His voice was full of spite, and at the moment I blinked, he disappeared again.

I pressed on the break, hearing the tire of the car screech along the empty street. I broke into cold sweat just hearing the brunette's voice echo through my mind, as if it was entrapped in my skull, bouncing up and down, side to side.

Turning the car around, I began to drive towards a certain blonde's home. It seem to take me ages before I finally reached. Upon parking the car, I ran out of it and started making my way up the stairs. Pulling out the duplicate key of Shizuo's home, I unlocked it and rushed into his home.

"Shizu-chan!" I yelled, slamming open the blonde's room door, only to see a similar blonde standing right beside the bed where yellow dyed hair peeked out of the blanket. The blonde turned around to face me, eyes emptied as his face showed only confusion.

"Who...?" The blonde murmured.

Not being able to believe my eyes, I ignored the blonde and rushed towards the bed, pulling the blanket off. There he was, lying there motionless in his pajamas. My body shook, as I forced myself to make the motionless blonde body turn to face me. The peaceful features on his face only made my heart shatter like a glass.

"S-shizu...chan...?" I turned and face the other blonde, one of the very same features.

"Shizu-chan? Who's that?"

"It's not something we need to know. We were abandoned from the beginning, and will forever be." The strange brunette man came into the room, catching both Shizuo's and my attention. "Let's go." He stretched his hands out to the blonde.

Normally, Shizuo wouldn't have followed anyone he didn't know of, but he did this time.

"Stop, Shizu-chan!" I pushed myself off my feets and ran towards him. 'Don't go', 'come back', 'please don't die, don't leave me alone', many thoughts filled my mind, and time itself seemed to freeze.

But as soon as time flowed again, both the blonde and strange brunette man were gone.

I was a man who lied to death. I was a man, among the few, whoe escaped death. I was a man, who had someone I cared deeply for, taken away from this selfish life of mine. All because I wanted to leave, he died.

And strangely, not a single drop of tear fell when he was taken away from me; maybe it was because I broke when the blonde died. Whatever the reason was, he died because of me – nothing more, nothing less.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

The more I think about it...I guess I'll be dumping all the minifills/oneshots from Drrr!meme on Shizaya/Izuo here - like they say, the more the merrier...


	39. Time

**_Time_**

One second to dream. Two seconds to scream. Three seconds for a tear to show. Four seconds for the last fall. Five seconds before everything is sullen by the thick and inescapable slumber. But perhaps – only the by the slightest chance – after a billion minute and seconds does a ray of light managed to slip through before opening up the locked time.

However, just like a clock thrown into a black hole, time stops forever before the clock itself breaks down into molecules, followed by atoms and slowly atoms then sub-atoms – proton, electron and neutrons. But by the end of it all, what even happens when sub-atoms continues to break down, is something many doesn't know. Perhaps it become nothingness, swallowed by the already dead star.

Or maybe all this would be returned when the black holes dies; even the lights which was absorbed by the black hole would return back to space. However, whatever it was, he didn't know, they didn't know.

Hands which reach out to the empty air, slowly clenches into a fist, almost as if trying to reach out for something – to grab out for it. What was he trying to grab hold of? was it the hope he long lost or his sanity?

No one but the man himself would know.

Lips as dry as sand – its skin cracked and peeling off – lingered as he moved those lips in an all to slow way. No words formed, turning those movement itself seem like a gasp for air. Brown eyes which were once filled with life and a rage incomparable, was now dead; the soul within had withered, leaving behind the long dried stalk of a dead flower.

A deed done was something one could never recover, so the deed with mistakes once executed was just the same. All one can do is to move on or to die off slowly. For the man's case, he chose to die off slowly. However, it wasn't physically, he chose for it to happen mentally.

Just like the string of data, it slowly broke apart, being deleted and leaving behind a void which things could enter but never escape. It was just like a black hole, however the difference was that black hole – a dead star – could die again as it gives life to the remaining part of the universe.

But for the void, there's nothing.

And that was what's happening, a mind which was slowly breaking down to leave the body behind – like a body without a soul.

Retribution wasn't even the closest words for his sins; what he did could never be forgive. So only punishment of this degree could he escape his endless nightmares. Hope was made for people who deserved it; and he knew hope wasn't for him – never even existed for a monster who wasn't meant to be.

"_One second to dream. Two second to scream. Three seconds for a tear to show. Four seconds for the last fall. Five seconds before all is taken away. The ray of hope doesn't exist for Shizu-chan, only the slow decay."_

Rhythm like a poem, words of hidden meaning, the gleaming eyes of unknown intentions. Those memories floods the man's mind once again before a beast's howl echoes through out. As frightening as it sounded, the pain and unexplainable guilt shook the abandoned building.

"_Let's see if it'll be too late when you understand what I meant, ne, Shizu-chan?" A grin spread across the informant's face before he murmured those words under his breath; words which were swallowed up by the passing winds before it reached his ears._

"_Goodbye, Shizuo." those hands which gripped onto the pole lets go before the figure of the man slips pass, slowly falling. He might have tried to dash forward and grab the man, but it was too late; the informant brook was too far away, like a weight thrown into a deep ocean; something which can only falls till it hit the bottom._

The howl dies down into a shallow rasp – throat ripped beyond it's given limit. The man falls forward with a soft thud. Unlike the fall the informant had, for this man, his fall had no end, like how the hands of time would halt forever. For the blonde, his fall had no bottom; he was falling into a bottomless pit that took his sanity as the price.

It was too late when he realized what he wanted was futile. It was just like what the informant said, it was too late as soon as the man fell. A whimper escaped the blonde's lips as he shut his eyes tight.

Words he wanted to speak couldn't even be spoken, neither verbally nor in his minds.

_A time stuck forever in the dark...isn't it?_ Silent thought crossed his mind as slumber took over his remaining conscious.


End file.
